Wishes
by techgeekster
Summary: A girl takes a trip to New York and finds herself in the TMNT universe, she already knows the turtles, however there may be dangers lurking nearby if someone gets too close. Rating is just to be on the safe side. Full Summary inside. DonOC Ch6 Up and Ed
1. My Hero!

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the TMNT sadly, but…SOMEDAY, I will own Donnie! And that'll be enough fer meMuahahahahahaaa!**

Full Summary: My favorite turtle has always been Donatello, if you didn't notice from my other TMNT story. Well, I started to think, 'How would I react if I took a trip to New York from my boring state of Utah, and suddenly found myself in the TMNT universe? Well this story is all about what I think would happen…

Chapter One – My Hero!

I sat in my chair impatiently waiting for my plane to arrive, so I could head on to New York. I was taking a month vacation there and was staying with my Aunt and Uncle who live on Manhattan Island.

"All passengers boarding flight 23 please board the plane." The intercom blared.

I smiled, that's my plane!

I pressed my face to the window as the plane started to land at Manhattan Airport. Whoa, I had never seen so many tall buildings in one huge area before! The only place that had lots of tall buildings was in Downtown, Salt Lake, and they weren't very magnificent compared to these.

After finally landing and exiting the plane, I was met by my excited Aunt, and Uncle, and their two kids, my cousins, Sylvia and Luke.

We gathered my luggage and headed to their apartment next to tone of the busy streets of Manhattan, New York.

We unloaded my stuff into a small, but cozy guest room. My Aunt, and I sat down on the bed after we were done.

"Thanks for letting me stay here while I explore the great sights in New York."

"It's no problem, how old are you now?"

"I'm nineteen."

"My have you grown! I'm guessing that you already graduated about a year ago or so?"

I nodded.

"So what do you think your going to major in, in college, if of course, your going…"

I laughed, "of course I am Aunty! You know me, I dreamed of going to college when I was five, I thinking about majoring in something that has to do with technology, since I love it so much, maybe Electrical Engineering…"

"Well that's great dear," Aunty stood up and brushed herself off, "well, if you need me for anything, I'll be down in the kitchen making lunch."

I nodded, "okay, thanks."

After my Aunt left, I look around the room and sighed before opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out an action figure that I had kept for four years. It was a Donatello ninja turtle action figure. The paint on it was coming off in some places, but I didn't care. I grinned as I looked down at his missing right thumb, when I was about thirteen or fourteen years old, my very close friends and I were being dumb one day, and I threw him into a tree to see if he'd go right through, but he got stuck at the top. When we finally got him down by throwing a rock at him, he had a dented nose, the paint of was coming off, his bandanna was coming off, and his right thumb was missing.

My friends who actually knew about my infatuation for this turtle thought I was a complete lunatic, but even after all these years, I never stopped liking him, not once.

I put it in my big khaki pants pocket, and walked downstairs.

"It's like I died and went to techno-geek heaven…" I heard a familiar voice on a TV say.

My eyes widened and I ran to the place where I heard the voice.

I smiled as I saw my fourteen year old cousin, Sylvia, watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Return to New York Part1, yes, I knew the exact episode.

Sylvia sensed my presence and paused the DVD, then looked back at me, "Hi," she said shyly, embarrassed that I had caught her watching a 'little kids' show.

"Hi, uh, do you like this?" I asked pointing to the TV.

She blushed and stuttered, "well not really, I'm just bored…" Ah the typically teenage answer.

Ignoring her answer I exclaimed, "I love this! Who's your favorite turtle?" I jumped into a nearby couch.

Her eyebrows furrowed at my reaction, but answered quietly anyway, "I sort of like Donatello."

I grinned even wider, "so do I! You're like the first person I know likes Donnie the best!"

Sylvia smiled and turned the DVD back on, and we both watched the episode, and the one's following. By the time we were done, my longing for him was further deepened.

Later that night, I decided to walk the streets of Manhattan, New York to get the feel of the city, and also just for some fresh air which wasn't very fresh, not like in Utah anyway. I looked up at the few stars, and to my surprise, a shooting star passed overhead. Immediately I wished a wish that I hadn't wished for a very long time.

"I wish that I was in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe with Donatello." I closed my eyes and sighed.

When I opened them, I gasped in alarm, I was no longer on the sidewalk, I was in an alley, and a big group of thugs were advancing on me.

I backed up into a wall and let out a shocked and terrified scream. But when the thugs walked out of the shadows, I clearly saw who they were, they were Purple Dragons! I let out another ear-splitting scream of fear and surprise.

Suddenly, the laughing Purple Dragons stopped. I saw fear envelope their eyes.

My head snapped to my left when I thought I saw a shadow move. Then to the right, then right in front of me.

I shadow lashed out at the gang sending them flying in every direction, and eventually running for their lives.

My eyes widened and I gasped, I knew the weapon it was holding, a bo-staff! It turned around when I gasped and clumsily stepped out of the shadows for a split second but it quickly jumped back in. That short second was all I needed to have, for I saw it's green turtle body, and… his purple bandanna.

I fainted.

I opened my eyes and looked around, there was darkness everywhere, confused, I sat up.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

"You are at our home, but please don't be alarmed," a warm, familiar voice said.

I snapped my head in the voice's direction, Don stepped out of the shadows and my eyes widened. It was really him! I was about to blurt out everything to him, but I caught myself, I really did not want to scare him off, not while he was within my grasp, what am I saying?

Don seemed surprised, "your not frightened of me?"

I shook my head, "no, how could I be, you're my hero!" I almost covered my mouth for my response, my stupid mouth! Now I blew it!

But Don seemed to interpret it differently, he smiled, "aw, it was no big, just doing my job. But is your head okay? You hit it pretty hard when you fell."

I shrugged and rubbed my head instantaneously, "Its okay, but it sort of hurts."

"Let me take a look at it," he walked over and gently brushed away a few strands of hair on the back of my head and started to lightly run his fingers over a tender bump that had formed on my head. I winced slightly.

He backed away quickly, "sorry, its just a small bump that'll be there for a couple of days, and it should just bruise, nothing bad. Just be careful with it."

I nodded and just stared into his eyes, I couldn't believe it, he was here, he was real!

Nervously, her smiled, "I'll, I'll be right back." He then backed up out of the room.

I sighed and laid back down. I could get to know him better, better than I already knew him. But I'd have to tell him everything, well maybe not everything, I'll leave out the parts of me loving him, for he'll also be telling his brothers everything probably.

Done walked in with something that smelled really good.

"Here's some herbal tea to help the swelling on your head."

"Tea? Does it have caffeine?" I asked.

He shook his head, "no, but it'll help."

I smelled and put out my hands for him to set the tea in, "thanks."

"No problem," he said softly as he placed the tea in my hands. Immediately I started to softly sip the tea. Once I was done Donnie reached forward to take the cup from me, but I shook my head. "I'm fine, plus, I kinda want to see your home." I smiled sweetly. The truth was, I was dying to see the turtles' home with my own two eyes.

Don narrowed his eyes, "are you sure your head is not hurting?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up before he objected, "of course my head hurts, but if you say the tea is going to help, I guess it'll help sometime."

Don still had his eyes slightly narrowed, but he permitted me to go.

Remembering how crazy these guys were about pizza, I suddenly felt hungry, "um… do you guys happen to have any pizza? I'm having a sudden craving for it."

Donnie smiled the most adorable smile I had ever seen! "Sure, I'll have Mikey fix you one, he's the cook in the family." Done left to fetch Mikey.

I nodded, then glanced to my right to see all of the many different shapes and sizes of TVs. My eyes widened, this was better than on the cartoon, "Wow," I ran over to the sofa and flopped down on it. I searched for the remote for a minute, until I finally found it and was going to grab it, but somebody else's green fingered hand snatched it up before I could. I scowled and looked up at my perpetrator, Donnie. "What'd you do that for?"

He tapped his head, "watching TV will only worsen your headache.

I folded my arms, "so.'

Our human friend, April, watched TV when she had a headache, and afterwards… lets just say my brothers and I vowed that we would never let a female with a headache near a TV while we are around."

I grinned and laughed, "too much female emotion for you guys, eh?"

He smiled and nodded.

Mikey entered the area, "so the dudette finally woke up and she wants pizza!"

I nodded, he looked really tired, like he had just gotten out of bed, what time was it anyway. I looked down at my watch, two in the morning? Not believing my watch I asked for the time, "what time is it?"

Don lifted up his wristband and looked at the watch underneath, "about two AM, you've been out for about four hours."

My eyes bugged out, "I am so sorry you guys! I didn't realize what time it was!"

Mikey waved it off, "it's so problem, I'm always up for pizza, and Donnie's used to it, he always stay up late on the computer and doing other things. Plus, it's a good thing Donnie came to get me cuz' he can't cook worth crap even if you just have to set it in the oven on a time limit! He always burns the food to a crisp!"

I giggled and looked over at the blushing Don. Tapping his foot with mine teasingly I teased, "so you can't cook worth crap? That's okay, neither can I, I'm more into technology and science so I usually forget about whatever's cooking, I can only do the microwave." I watched his reaction carefully.

Donnie's eyes widened slightly, the sparkled with interest, and another small adorable grin started to creep upon his lips.

"Uh, oh, we got a connection going!" Mikey teased and elbowed Don.

Don's blush came back brighter than ever, "don't you have a pizza to cook Mikey?" He mumbled softly.

Mikey laughed and left to find the kitchen.

He looked so cute, all flustered and embarrassed, "so, I'm suspecting you like technology and science, no?"

"Does he?" Mikey called from the kitchen, "he's absolutely crazy about them! You couldn't ever get him to stop inventing, not for anything!"

I grinned, "inventing? Do you mind if I saw some of your inventions?"

"No, of course not! Follow me, I'll show you some of them." He started to walk away, so I jumped up and followed after him.

"Remember to show here the Battle Shell!" Mikey's voiced echoed from the kitchen, "and don't forget to tell her that it was my idea!"

Entering the room I had woken up in, I realized that this was actually Don's room, and I had slept in his bed! I almost started to freak out.

Don led me farther across the room to this lab like place, he started to pick up and show me weird shaped objects that he said he was still working on. He led me over to a monitor and said it was the security system, I was intrigued by it and started to linger there until I realized that Don and wandered away. I ran over to him where he was standing in a small cold corner, "this is my latest and hardest project yet."

"What is it?" I asked.

He turned very serious, more serious than normal, "I think I can trust you, I don't know why, but there something about you that makes me want to trust you. Mikey is that only one that knows about this, I don't want you to tell any of my brothers, and especially not my Master, okay?"

I nodded, excited to be offered this privilege

Taking a deep breath, he told me, "I'm working on a formula to turn us human, so we can go out in public as normal people."

My eyes widened a bit, but then my brow furrowed, "If it's for such a good cause, then why don't you want your brothers, and your Master to know, excluding Mikey of course."

"They might think it's too dangerous and forbid me to do it. Although, I am thinking about telling Raph, but absolutely not Leo or Sensei!"

I smiled, "what?" Is it because Leo's Splinter Junior?" I cursed my big sarcastic mouth right then.

Donnie quirked and eyebrow, "how do you know my sensei's name?"

"Um…" I didn't know what to say, I very well couldn't tell him! Thankfully, I was saved by the bell, er, Mikey.

"Donnie, dudette, the pizza's done!" He yelled into the room.

I let out a sigh of relief, "let's go get us some pizza!" I practically ran out of his lab and room, then to the kitchen that I had just seen Mikey disappear through.

Once inside, I seated myself down at the table and grabbed myself a slice of pepperoni pizza that was sitting in the middle of the table. Right as I finished my first piece, Donnie walked in. I quickly grabbed another piece and started to stuff it into my mouth.

"Um…er, what's your name anyway?" Don asked flustered.

"Kristy" I said quickly though a mouthful of pizza.

"Kristy, could I talk to you?"

I nodded, "Sure, talk."

"um…privately." He inquired looking at Mikey.

"Donnie, look at her! She's starving for my pizza, and isn't wanting a lecture at the moment for cryin' out loud!" Mikey objected, thankfully.

Ironically enough, I looked up at Don with bulging cheeks full of pizza.

Donnie took one look at me and burst out laughing, I scowled. "Fine, just come to my room when you're done," still laughing, he walked out of the kitchen.

I started to eat a little slower now that he was gone, and Mikey noticed. He strolled over and leaned against the table, "so, got any idea of what Donnie boy wants to talk to ya' about?"

Looking up, I swallowed the pizza, "um…no…".

He raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing me, "really? Your actions are telling me otherwise." Mikey stood up straight and walked back over to the sink, "You know, you can trust us with anything, even your deepest darkest secret." He grinned and winked.

I wiped my hands off on a napkin, and straddled the back of the chair so I was peering at Mikey over the back of it, "Mikey, if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone, especially Don, and you can't laugh, just hear me through, okay?"

Mikey turned around and leaned against the counter, "I promise, like I said, you can trust me with anything."

'How old are theses guys?' I thought, Mikey seemed so much more mature.

I took a deep breath, "ok, I'm not from around here, in fact, I think I may even be in a different dimension than I was before. I live in West Jordan, Utah, and I'm taking a vacation here, New York, I just barely arrived about twelve hours ago, and am now staying at my Aunt and Uncle's. I need to tell you something before I go any further. In my dimension, you guys don't exist, you guys are actually a TV show. My favorite TV show, when I was fourteen or so, I started to fall for a cartoon character…"

"As in falling in love?" Mikey asked innocently.

I nodded, "yeah, as in falling in love. Can you guess who this cartoon character is? You know him very, very well."

Mikey shook his head.

I gulped, there was the confession, after this, everything will be so much easier to tell. "I had, have fallen in love with… with, your brother Donatello." I waited for his outburst, but it never came, I was impressed and surprised, so I continued.

"Anyway, I was taking a walk at about ten o-clock, I looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star. I immediately made a wish. That wish was: I wish I was in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe with Donatello. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, I was in an alley, and purple dragons were advancing on me. And that's when Donnie came in, although at the time I didn't know it was him. When he had finished off the Purple Dragons, I realized it was him, and that my wish had come true, I fainted. So that's my story." I watched Mikey for some type of reaction.

"You know, you should tell him." Mikey said quietly.

"Are you crazy, he'd freak out or something! Or even worse, avoid or ignore me!" I exclaimed.

Mikey nodded, "that's true, but I don't think Don's like that, maybe wait a few days and then tell him."

I thought about this, maybe he was right. I sighed, "I don't know, I need to go talk to him, maybe even tell him." I stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen but I turned around and smirked, "I didn't think you could give advice like that Mikey."

Mikey rolled his eyes, "hey, when your tired you sometimes do weird things okay?"

I laughed and replied, "go back to bed Mikey, you do look tired." With that, I turned and left the kitchen.

Arriving at Donnie's room, I peered quietly into the doorway, he was meditating on his bed. What scared me though was when he said, "come in" and suddenly snapped his eyes open. I almost peed my pants!

"Geez, don't do that freaky ninja thing! It scares the crap outta me!"

"There's another thing, how do you know that we are ninjas?"

"Um…"

"Kristy, I think there's something your not telling me, you cant trust me with anything."

"Gosh, what's with you guys and, 'you can trust me with anything'?"

Don quirked an eyebrow.

"Mikey did it too."

"I see, so, will you tell me just how you know our sensei's name, and how you know that we are ninjas?"

"I'm kinda tired…"

"Kristy…" he whispered deathly quiet.

That shut my sarcastic mood right up.

Please, I need to know?"

"Why? Why do you need to know so much?"

He shut his eyes again, "because, if you are keeping a secret like that, knowing everything about us, Sensei, and especially Leo will not trust you. You do not want that to happen, do you?"

I shook my head, "no, but this, this is kinda personal…"

"Then tell me the non-personal parts."

"Ok…I guess…" I told him everything that I had to told Mikey, but leaving out the 'I love you', part.

After I was finished, there was that sparkle in his eyes again, and that adorable smile of his!

"Another dimension? Awesome, I should look into this, maybe I could get you back home."

"Go back? But, maybe I don't want to go back."

He lifted his head up to me, "but don't you want to go back to your family and home?"

I peeled my eyes away from his and looked around, "I really think, that this is my home, I feel so comfortable here, plus…" I stopped.

"What? Plus what?"

"Nothing its nothing."

"No its not, tell me."

"Geez your demanding aren't you!"

Don grinned, "that's my specialty."

"Now your just started to sound like Mikey."

"Hey! No I don't!"

"Your starting to sound like the fifteen year old Mikey, how old are you anyway?"

"Twenty."

"Wow, one year older than I am."

"You're nineteen?"

I nodded my head, "yeah, you guys aged at the same time I did… That's amazing!"

He smiled, "all the more reason I want to figure out this dimension thing, its like our dimensions are parallel or something! It's so intriguing!"

I giggled, "of course to you it would be, you're _the_ Donatello the Turtle!"

He grinned, "the one and only," and the he stood and bowed.

I started laugh, the older he got, the more charming he was, he was even more perfect in real life than in the cartoon. I was laughing so hard that I sort of bend over slightly, so when Don stood up straight again, he mouth touched mine. We immediately stopped laughing and were frozen on the spot. My eyes were already closed, so I opened them slowly to meet Don's surprised eyes. He pulled away blushing, "um, I'm really sorry about that."

I just about fainted there! I was pretty much kissing him! I was kissing my turtle, my love! I was disappointed that he had pulled away instead of leaned in…ok that's just gross, but alas, its true!

"No, its fine. So where do I sleep?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"On the bed you wok up in" He stated simply.

"But that's your bed."

"I'll take the couch."

"No, I'll take the couch, its your bed."

"No, I will."

"I will."

"I said I will."

"For heavens sake Donnie I will!"

"No! You're my guest!"

"How about you both sleep in the bed!" Mikey teased grinning from the doorway.

Don turned red again.

"Mikey! Never, ever, would I do that!"

He put his hands out in front of him innocently, "hey, I was just trying to help, because with the way you two were going at it, you were going to wake up everyone in Manhattan!"

"Whatever Mikey, Donnie, I insist that I take the couch."

Mikey walked over and whispered something into Don's ear right as he was about to object to me, it sound sort of like, "just let her sleep on the couch, member', women always end up getting their way in the end."

I snorted, "yeah right! It's men that always get their stupid way! I get the couch!" With that, I ran out of the room and flopped down on the couch and folded my arms as Don came and looked down at me over the back of the couch.

I sneered up at him stubbornly, "I get the couch and that's final!"

He shook his head, reach down, picked me up into his arms and started carrying me to his room.

I started to kick and scream, "let me go you big turtle! That's not fair! This isn't very gentlemanly! I get the couch!"

All the while, Don just shook his head. And right as we entered his room, I heard another door slam open and what sound like Raph's voice, echoed throughout the lair, "WHO'S SCREAMIN'! I'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP!" Heavy footsteps started for our room. And for the first time since I was here, I started to feel a little scared. I wrapped my arms tighter around Don's neck, and tried to get as close to him as possible, I knew what Raph was capable of when he was mad.

Don barely glanced over his shoulder as Raph stormed into his room. "Donnie! What is all the ruckus! I'm tryin' to sleep, for cryin' out loud!" Mikey mush have hid or else Raph wouldn't have come to Don's room.

Don turned around, "I know, we heard, Raph, just go back to bed, there'll be no more screaming tonight."

Upon seeing me, Raph grinned, "what were you doin' to her Donnie?"

"Nothing…"

He was cut off by me, "he won't let me sleep on the couch! I insist that I sleep on the couch!" Again, I started to flail my legs, trying to get out of Don's arms.

Raph's face darkened and he scowled, "so that's all it was about, the couch? Why didn't you just let her have the couch Donnie, you probably woke everyone up with the way she was screamin'"

"Hey, I'm right here!" I stated feeling insulted and ignored.

"Raph, go back to bed."

Raph huffed and turned around and stiffly walked out and back to his own room, slamming the door shut.

Donnie looked down at me, "are you going to calm down now? Because I'm not going to set you down and just have you bolt again until you calm down and go to sleep in the _bed_."

I pouted, I really needed to learn the puppy dog pout from Mikey, "Fine."

Don smiled and set me gently down.

I folded my arms and stood there not moving.

"Well go get in bed."

"I'm not five."

"You're sure acting like it, do you want me to pick you up again?"

I shrugged, but I was thinking, "YES!"

He narrowed his eyes, I get the couch."

"No."

Sighing, he picked me up, I didn't give him that much of fight his time, but instead allowed him to set me softly down in bed. He pulled the covers up over me and tucked them in about right under my chin, and was about to leave but I stopped him.

"Hey! If I'm five, don't I get a goodnight kiss?" 'Please say yes!'

Don smiled, walked back over, leaned down and pecked me on the forehead, "good night sweetie." He teased.

"Now you have to read me a story."

"Don't push it," Donnie smiled and left the room, shutting off the lights.

Before he left I said, "good night Daddy, er, Donnie." I grinned as I heard a snort as the door shut, I snuggled into the pillows and blankets that smelled so much like him and sighed, "this was going to be the best vacation ever."

**Author's note: The Kristy in this story isn't the same Kristy in my other story, I just like the name. The stuff about the action figure and what happened is all true! Please R&R!**


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: No I don't own the TMNT sadly, but…SOMEDAY, I will own Donnie! And that'll be enough fer meMuahahahahahaaa!**

Chapter Two – The Date

Opening my eyes slightly, I started to get up. I sat up, stretched, and yawned, 'I think that's the most and best sleep I've had in a long time.'  
I swung my legs off of the bed, stepping lightly onto the cold floor, I walked to the door, opened it, and peered out.

Yelling was heard, I smiled, 'they're practicing'.

Practically skipping, I 'skipped' over to the assumed dojo and peered inside.

I saw Master Splinter off to the side, looking more a coach than anything, and two of the turtles, Leo and Mikey, were sitting to the side watching their brothers, Donnie and Raph, spar. It was awesome! I had never seen anything like it before! I've watched a Martial Arts class before, but they were lame and boring compared to this! Raph of course was ferocious, and was attacking Donnie with all of his strength. Donnie was effectively blocking his attacks, and making some of his own. I gasped when Raph kicked Donnie in the stomach, and swiped his legs out from under him, then he jumped on top of Don and clamped his hand on Donnie's throat for a killing stroke.

"Good Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo spar, and then we are done with training. Raphael, Donatello, you can leave.

They both were exhausted, but Raph tried not to show it, although Donnie didn't really care.

"Hey Donnie!" I called.

Don looked up and smiled, "hey, um I'm going to get in the shower real quick…" Don glanced over at the bathroom and scowled, Raph had just gone inside. "That hothead! It was supposed to be my turn today!"

"Your turn for what?" I asked grinning.

"My turn to be first in the shower." Don pouted.

I laughed, "it's just a shower!" But then I realized how bad men really need showers, for a sickening stench wafted up through my nose. I scrunched up my nose and pushed Don away laughing, "Geez you stink!"

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Don laughed grabbed me, and picked me up again for the third time. "You'll just have to deal with it!"

I started to screech, "Hey! That's not fair, you stink! Ew! Get away from me! You're all sweaty!"

Don just laughed and carried me to the couch. The couch still had pillows and blankets on it, Donnie jumped over the couch and plopped down on it. Thinking that he was going to set me down beside him, I stayed calm. But when he didn't, I started to squirm like no other.

His arms tightened around my waist, pressing me up against him, "I'm not going to let you go if you keep squirming like that." Don stated.

I pouted and folded my arms defiantly.

"That's better", Don said, and let go with one arm to grab the remote, but still holding on to me with one strong arm, which is more than enough. After turning on the TV, and flipping to the Discovery Channel, Don wrapped his arm around my waist again, and leaned back against the couch.

My actions may say 'I want to get away!", but my thoughts are freaking out, 'oh my gosh! I'm right up against him! I want to stay right here forever!' I sighed contentedly and comfortably leaned back against him.

"Awwww, look at the cute couple," Mikey teased, having walked over to us from the dojo.

I looked over at him and he wiggled his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes, "he won't let me go," I tugged at Don's arms to prove my point.

"She called me stinky," Donnie whined.

"That's because you are Donnie boy." Mikey quipped.

Don scowled, and I grinned, "see, I was only stating the truth!"

Mikey left still grinning, and saying that he was going to fry some eggs.

Don loosened his hold on me so I could get off. But I didn't want to, so I just stayed there.

Donnie turned his neck and head to look at me, "you know, I'm not holding you captive anymore."

I smiled, "I know," I leaned back, and snuggled up to him. "but you still stink, and when Raph comes out of the shower, you are going to go right in!"

Don chuckled, and rested his head on my shoulder, and watched the Discovery Channel.

'This is the best!'

I had started to doze off in Donnie's gentle arms, but I heard soft foot steps approaching that didn't sound anything like his brothers. I opened one eye, and was startled to see Splinter standing right in front of us. I was so startled, that I screamed and fell off of Donnie's lap. This woke up Donnie, who had been sleeping peacefully.

"What! Where? What's going on?" Donnie asked frantically looking around.

"Donatello, what is the meaning of this?" Master Splinter asked.

"Uh…" Don stuttered.

I stood up and brushed myself off, "Master Splinter, this is not what it looks like! After Donnie and Raph came out of the dojo, I teasingly insulted Donnie by calling him stinky. Donnie teased me back by holding me hostage and I guess we fell asleep" I defended.

Splinter raised an eyebrow and turned to Don "Is this true Donatello?"

Donnie nodded.

"After breakfast you will do twenty flips."

Don nodded again and then bowed.

My eyes widened, "what?"

Splinter turned to me, "what is it my child?"

"Why is Donnie getting punished?"

"For teasing our guest, that is not a very good host my child."

"We were just teasing each other! If anything I should be getting punished, for I started it!"

"Donatello knows better than to keep it going, we will not talk on this matter any further." Splinter slapped his tail on the ground in finality and walked away.

I started to go after him, but a strong hand was placed on my shoulder and held me back.

"Kristy, just leave it." Don whispered into my ear. I shivered as his warm breath tickled my ear and cheek.

I spun around," Did you just hear what he said? He said you know better, so does that mean I don't?"

Don chuckled, "you're taking things too seriously, he probably didn't mean it like that."

"So.." my stomach rumbled, "let's go get breakfast, I'm starving!" I grabbed Don's hand and led him swiftly to the kitchen.

Mikey had just gotten done with the eggs when we arrived. For some odd reason, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why so happy, Mike?" Don asked while pulling out a chair at the table for me.

Muttering a quiet thanks, I sat down, and waited for Mikey's answer.

"I flipped the eggs this time! I didn't have to scramble them!" He exclaimed.

Don sat down next to me, "great job Mikey."

Mikey scowled, "aren't you proud of me?"

Donnie smiled, "of course I'm proud of you!"

Mikey grinned and set a plate of non-scrambled eggs down in front of us each.

"Thanks Mike!" I grinned.

He nudged me and whispered into my ear, "been having fun with Donnie boy have you?"

I rolled my eyes, and whispered back, "I should have never told you."

Don was staring at us with as weird look on his face.  
"What?" I asked smiling.

He shook his head and went back to eating his eggs quickly, after he was finished, he stood up and left to probably go do his flips.

I stuffed the rest of my eggs into my mouth, quickly I stood up and followed him.

Seeing him walk into the dojo with Master Splinter, I followed them and watched as Don gracefully completed his twenty flips. I sighed and leaned against the doorway, 'oh man, I have fallen so hard for him!'

Don finally finished and bowed to Master Splinter. Don and Splinter talked a little and then Splinter said something that I couldn't quite make out, but it made Donnie go beet red. Master Splinter patted him on his shell, permitting him to go.

Donnie came out all sweaty again, I scrunched up my nose and pointed to the bathroom, "Raph's been out for a while, you stink, get your shell over there!"

Don rolled his eyes, but made his way to the bathroom.

I sighed and smiled as I watched him go. 'I need to tell him, soon'

A furry hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned to face a smiling Splinter, "may I talk to you, Kristina?"

I nodded, "sure, I'm surprised you know my full name" I said as I walked with him to his 'room'.

"I guessed," Splinter looked over at me and grinned.

I chuckled.

We entered his room and sat down on the pillows.

"Donatello has told me much about you Kristina."

"How much has he told you?" I asked, wanting to know if I need to tell him my story again.

"Enough to know where you came from, and why you know everything about us." Splinter answered.

I nodded, "what did you need to talk to me about, I'm sure it wasn't just to tell me that."  
He smiled and nodded, "Even from everything that Donatello has told me, from observing you, I think there are still some things you are not telling us."

I smiled, very well knowing I could trust him with anything, "us is right, you is wrong. Please don't tell Donnie anything I'm telling you right now." I told Master Splinter the version of my story that I had told Mikey, and after I was done, Splinter was smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen on him.

"I thought as much," he stated simply.

Furrowing my brow I asked, "how?"

"I am sure my sons, except for Donatello has noticed that you have feelings for him. When I first encountered you two, yo were happily snuggled against each other and sleeping peacefully. You were thoroughly enjoying it, I could see it on your face. Just the way you watch him behind his back, and tease him says the same thing."

I opened my mouth again, but with nothing to say, I closed it. Blushing, I stood up, "am I free to go now?"

"You need to tell him Kristina, who knows, he might feel the same way, but yes, you can go."

I bowed respectfully, and then left.

Once outside of his room, I walked over to the couch where Mikey was sitting watching what I assumed was Cartoon Network. I sighed, sat down and rested my head on my hands.

Mikey looked over and asked, "hey, what's up?"

I shrugged and said nothing.

"Come on, tell me, I know somethins up. What did you talk to Sensei about?"

"Donnie," I replied simply.

He chuckled, "so he's noticed too."

"Yup."

"So… what're your thoughts about all of that. I mean, you must have crazy thoughts going through your head right now."

I laughed, "crazy is true." I sat up and leaned against the back of the couch.

"What kind of crazy thoughts?"

"The kind that you probably wouldn't want to hear."

"And why not?"

"Because they're about your brother."

"Good or bad?"

"Really good, it'd probably make you throw up." I grinned and looked over at him. Mikey's expression had changed instantly from a teasing one, to a seriously grossed out one.

"Oh, you mean _those_ type of thoughts, I agree, I don't want to hear those types of things about my own brother." I laughed and turned back to the TV.

Mikey and I watched cartoons for a while until I heard a door open. Don walked out of the bathroom wiping his wet self off with a towel. I couldn't help but stare, I mean seriously, his muscular body, dripping with water… Ew! I should not be thinking those types of thoughts! I was right about my conclusion of probably making Mikey throw up if I told him what I was thinking. Don walked to his room and shut the door.

I raised an eyebrow, "When do you guys wash your towels?"

"Once a week, we have April take them topside to wash them for us."

"Man, that could be a hefty and stinky job," I muttered.

Standing up, I walked over to Don's door and knocked softly.

The door opened to reveal a still slightly wet Don, my knees almost buckled from the sheer sight of him!  
'Hey, what do you need?" He asked me.

Without anything to ask, I quickly thought of something. I leaned forward and sniffed, 'mmm, he smelled mighty fine.' "you smell a lot better," I grinned.

Don rolled his eyes, "Do we have to go through this again, I got twenty flips from the last time."

"And I am _really_ sorry about that! I was just wondering about something, is there anyway that you could disguise yourself and go do something a normal person would do?"

"Depends, what is it that you want to do?"

I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet nervously, looking up at Don I just barely realized how much he must have grown. In the cartoon they were really short for fifteen year old boys, but now I was about 5"4, Donnie now looked to be about 5"8 or even 6"! "Oh, just go see a movie or something."

"Or something?"

"I just added that, do you think you could go see a movie with me perhaps?"

Don smiled, "sure, I could manage it."

"Great! Since I picked where we were going to go, you get the pick the movie, ok?"

Don nodded, "Sure. What time do you want to go?"

I looked down at my watch, it was noon, "um… how about later tonight, around seven?"

"Ok, I'll check the nearest movie theater's website to see what they're playing."

"You do that." I turned around and left, I had to try really hard not to skip for joy.

_"Oh Donnie Boy!"_

_I turned and looked to my doorway from the computer I had been typing at. "What is it Mikey?"_

_"Oh nothing, just wondering what your going to be doing tonight."_

_"Funny that you ask, do you think I could ask you a question?" I looked down at the ground nervously._

_"Sure, shoot."_

_"Well, Kristy wants me to take her to a movie, but she wants me to pick it out. What would be a good movie to see?"_

_"Depends on what you want to happen, if you just want to please her by seeing a movie that she would like, then you would probably want to choose a chick flick. But if you plan on flirting or 'wooing her', then you want to choose a really scary horror film, and a theater that doesn't have the arm rests or the ones where the arms rests can be put up, so that she can snuggle up to ya." Mikey winked._

_"I blushed, "um… I think…"_

_"Seriously Don, you should choose the horror film I know you like her."_

_I turned beet red, "I don't like her like that, I like her as a friend though."_

_"Oh stop it Don, admit it! You like her! Here, I'll help you choose a horror film." Mikey walked forward and ordered me to go to the theater's website._

_"Mikey…"_

_"Don…"_

_I sighed and brought up the theater's web-page. Mikey took control of the mouse and started to go through the films. Finally picking one, he clicked on it and had me observe the summary. I nodded and looked at the times that it would be playing. Good, one was showing at 7:30. "thanks Mike."_

_"No problemo," Mikey winked and started to leave, "good luck dude, but don't scare her off." He winked. "Which I think would be very hard to do," Mikey mumbled under his breath probably not thinking that I would hear._

_I laughed, "thanks." I didn't know what he meant by 'which I think would be _

_very hard to do' but I chose to just ignore it_

I was sitting at the computer next to the TVs, watching the time intently. '5:48, ugh, an hour and 12 minutes to go. Maybe there's a good show on TV.' I picked up the remote and flipped the TV on.

Before I knew it, I looked at the clock again and it read, 6:51. 'Crap!'

I shot up out of my seat and ran to the bathroom.

I grabbed a brush that had been left there by April, I knew this because I had taken a shower earlier, and gratefully, April had also left some shampoo and conditioner down here as well.

Using the elastic that was around my wrist, I tied my hair up into a ponytail then put a clip up in it so I stood out a little higher, but I let a few strands frame my face. Felling satisfied, I walked back out to meet Don.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went." He smiled.

Linking arms with him I said, "I just went to the bathroom, so its none of your bees-wax." I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled, "yeah I guess your right, mind if we get going?"

I shook my head, "not at all."

Don smiled and grabbed a trench coat and fedora, and then we walked to the elevator and went up into the warehouse. Donnie led me over to the shell-cycle and got on. He motioned for me to get on as well.

Swinging my leg over the bike, and situating myself comfortably with the helmet fastened to the top of my head, I wrapped my arms around him as far as they would go.

I almost started to hyperventilate by the close proximity of our bodies.

Don started up the bike, and shot out of the garage at top speed. I didn't know if he was meaning to scare me or not, but he did, in fact, I almost wet my pants and fell off!

While holding on tightly to Don, he turned his head back to me, and I saw his mischievous grin, "hold on!" I gulped and gripped onto him even tighter.

Don revved up the bike and started to weave through the traffic at top speed. I heard sirens behind us, so I turned my head. Two patrolmen on motorcycles were chasing us, and even with Don's crazy driving, they were keeping up and gaining on us as well.

"Donnie! Patrolmen are gaining on us!" I yelled at him.

Don glanced back, "That's alright, I'll shake them off. Reach around and take the handlebars for me real quick!"

"What?"

"Just take them!"

Don stood up on the bike and I quickly took the handlebars. It was a good thing I had my own Bullet Bike or I probably would have crashed it already. Donnie carefully stepped behind me and told me to scoot up, I did so and he sat down behind me and took hold of the handlebars again with his arms around me. "Hold onto the handlebars as tight as you can, because this ride is going to get a little bumpy!" He yelled joyfully over the rush of the wind.

I nodded, reached forward and gripped the handlebars. I was shoved back wards into Don when I heard a loud 'bang!' and the bike lurched forward. I gripped the handlebars so tight that my knuckles turned white. Don started to ride in and out through traffic, going faster and faster until everything was a blur. I looked slightly behind us and saw two rockets on the sides of the bike. I shook my head smiling, of course Don would put those there, but how could Don steer like this!  
"Woo-hoo! I'll have to tell Raph this is a successful test drive!" Donnie yelled wind hitting our faces joyfully.

My eyes widened, "what! You mean, this is the first time you've done this?

"Yup!" He yelled back.

I shook my head and smiled at his continued hollering and rolled my eyes, but I couldn't resist laughing along with him. This was absolutely exhilarating!

Grinning like no other, I started to relax, for I felt safe with Don, like nothing bad could ever happen to me. All of a sudden the bike started to slow down to normal speed. I looked behind us and grinned again, the patrolmen were gone. Don turned the bike to the theaters and stepped off, helping me down as well.

Once on solid ground, I jumped and whooped for joy, "Wowy! That was the greatest! We should do it again!" While I was jumping, my shoe hit a large rock on the ground and I fell, but not all the way. Warm arms surrounded me, catching me, I looked up into the grinning face of Donatello. My cheeks turned pink and my knees bucked, it was a good thing I had already fallen over. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, they were so deep, so full of wisdom… so loving.

Don set me up straight and asked, "Shall we get going?" Then he offered me his arm.

I took it gratefully and walked with him into the theater. Don pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and then typed the numbers that were on the paper into this little machine. Then he brought out some money and inserted it into the machine, two tickets popped out.

As we were leaving for the designated theater, I asked him, "what was that machine for?"

"You can reserve tickets online, and then pay when you get here. But they will only be reserved for a half an hour."

I nodded my head, "I've heard of them, I've just never used them."

We entered the theater and sat down, I hadn't bothered to look at what the movie was, so I decided to ask him. "What movie are we seeing?"

He bit his lip nervously, "well, I kinda felt like being scared, so I picked a horror film."

I raised one eyebrow, Donnie just didn't seem the type that goes to horror movies for fun, especially for dates. 'Wait, what did I just say? Dates? Is, is this a date? I'll had to find out later.' "So what horror film, and what's it rated?"

"Its rated PG-13, and its the uh.. Ring three."

I sighed gratefully, only PG-13, but I shivered when he mentioned the name, "I see, I guess you want to get scared really bad, eh?"

He nodded then bit his lip, "do you not want to see it? Because if you don't, then we can leave."

"No, no, no, no, we can stay. I'm kind of curious what's going to be in this new movie anyway. I'm going to be totally freaked out if its anything like the other Ring movies."

He nodded, "yeah, same here."

During the movie, I couldn't watch anymore, there weren't any armrests in this theater, so when my body decided to duck and look away, my head buried right into Donnie's shoulder.

I felt Don tense, and then relax, I probably scared him. Donnie started to stroke my hair soothingly, and then he whispered into my ear, "Do you want to leave?"

I looked up and shook my head, "no, I want to get through this and at least be able to say I saw it at least once."

He chuckled quietly, so as not to disturb anyone else, "Stubborn are we?"

Grinning, I nodded, the mood lightening, but that mood immediately disappeared after a high pitched scream echoed throughout the theater.

The scream scared me so bad, that I was surprised that I actually didn't wet my pants, but it made me jump and scoot right up next to Don.

Donnie wrapped his left arm around me, and pulled me closer to him. This soothed me a little, and I managed to looked up at the screen again, to watch the movie.

Finally the movie was over, and still clinging to Don, we stood up and exited the theater. We walked outside in silence, but I finally spoke up, breaking the eerie silence. I couldn't handle silence after that movie, "that was even scarier than the other two."

Don just nodded his head speechless, we clambered onto the shell-cycle, with me in front of Don again. Fastening our helmets on top of our heads, Don revved up the bike and took off again. But he didn't go the same way we came, the next thing I knew we had stopped at a pizza parlor.

Giggling, I jumped off, "hungry are we?"

Don nodded, "yeah, that movie made me hungry for some good old, not scary pizza."

I rubbed my stomach, "same here."

We entered the parlor and took a seat across from each other in one of the red booths.

Since the parlor wasn't busy at all, a waitress was immediately by our side.

"What will this young couple be ordering tonight?"

I blushed at her comment, but asked Don quietly, "Should we just get one large pizza to share?"

He nodded, "sure, pepperoni?"

I grinned, "of course."

"Ok, one family size pepperoni pizza." Don told the waitress.

"Okie dokey, I'll be right back with your order."

Furrowing my brow I asked Donnie, "Why'd you order a family size, I thought we agreed on a large."

"I'm extra hungry right now." He shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm blaming you if we have to take some home, and you will be the one to carry it.

He shrugged, "Fine by me."

About a half and hour later, I was laughing as the overly stuffed Don reached feebly fro the last piece of pizza. "I told you it was too much!"

Don just glared and me and dropped his hand back down, "ugh, I can't eat that."

I smiled, "fine, I'll eat it." Snatching up the pizza, I nibbled on it, for I was stuffed as well, just not as much. After finishing, I asked while looking down at my watch, 10:15, "we should be going now."

Don nodded and stood up and waddled for the bathroom, "I'll be right back."

Laughing, I sat back down again.

When Don finally came out of the bathroom, we left the parlor and walked out to the shell-cycle. Like before, I climbed up front and Don was in back.

"Hey, if I start to get sick, I'm going to need you to control the bike for me."

I nodded, "I will, but only on one condition."

"And what may that be?"

"You don't barf on me."

Don chuckled, "agreed."

With that, we set off down the road, at the speed limit this time, and headed for the lair.

We entered the warehouse garage and parked the bike, climbing off, Don offered me his arm again, and led me inside.

Just like a gentleman, Don walked me to my door, or should I say, his door. He was being stubborn again and was sleeping on the couch.

"Goodnight Kristy." He whispered quietly so as not to wake the others who were sleeping.

I turned around from opening the door, stepping back out of his room, I stood up on my tipsy toes and softly kissed his beak. "Goodnight Donnie." I turned back around and entered the room shutting the door behind me, leaving a stunned Donatello at the door.

_I smiled, 'she kissed me! She actually kissed me!" Skipping joyfully over to the couch, I flopped down on it, not bother to look if anyone was already there._

_"Hey! Get off me you great oaf!"_

_Startled, I jumped up and looked back down at the couch. Mikey appeared from underneath the blankets._

_"Geez, can't a turtle get a little shut eye around here?"_

_"Mikey, what are you doing out of your room?" I asked irritably._

_"Waiting for your two lovebirds to come home." He grinned mischievously._

_I narrowed my eyes, "you weren't sleeping at all were you? You were up and watching us the whole time, weren't you?"_

_Mikey looked nervously around, "fine! I admit it, I was spying on you two! Not to mention, I did see that big smooch she gave you." _

_I rolled my eyes, "it was nothing but a thank you kiss, or a goodnight kiss."_

_"Uh huh, but does she know that? I mean, she was the one to give it to you, don't make assumptions too quickly now."_

I pondered this, 'maybe it wasn't' just a goodnight kiss after all. Maybe she actually likes me.' "But that couldn't be possible, I mean, I'm a giant ugly turtle that lives in the sewers, and she's the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen on the face of this planet!"

_"Donnie, with your brain, I thought you'd realize this. Maybe she doesn't care about how you look, maybe all she cares about its who you are. For instance, April doesn't see us as turtles, she sees us as twenty year old boys, and remember two years ago, she actually started liking you, but you were too dumb to notice, so you lost her."_

_"What? She actually liked me?"_

_"Yup, that's what I said. She had been trying to get your attention, because she knew you liked her back, but you were too.. what's the word again? Oblivious? Oh yeah, you were too oblivious to notice."_

_I smacked myself on my forehead, "why didn't I ever see it?"_

_"Look at the bright side, since your not with April, your now open to this lovely young lady that's sleeping in your bed."_

_I looked back at my room , and sighed, "I guess you're right Mikey. But how do I know that she really does like me?"_

_"Just keep doing what your doing, just add a little more twist."_

_"And what sort of twist would we be talking about?"_

_"Be a little more romantic, girls love that!"_

_I furrowed my brow, "romantic? But I don't even know if she likes me or not!"_

_"That's the point, brother dearest, don't be overly romantic, you don't want to scare her off! Like don't right up front kiss her, you might freak her out, or you could set a spark that had been there the whole time, and she doesn't freak out, and kisses you back. That would be great, but seriously dude, don't take that step, its too risky."_

_"Since when have you been good at giving advice?"  
"I dunno, a while ago I guess. It's a brand new talent." Mikey winked._

_"Ok, so what sort of romantic thing should I do?"_

_"I could get everyone to leave for the day, while you and Kristy stay behind, you think up of a reason why. And then just start being romantic, like that evening make her dinner, or order a fancy dinner, light candles, with soft music. Just do your magic bro, I know you can." Mikey grinned and nudged me.  
I sighed, "fine, I'll give it a try. How about tomorrow you take everyone to do something and I'll tell Kristy you guys went to see April and since she was still sleeping, we didn't want to wake her up, and you guys made me stay behind with her."_

_Mike nodded smiling, "that's good, you're a natural liar Donatello!" Mikey punched me in the arm and grinned._

_I scowled, "hey, this is for a good reason, right?"_

_He shrugged, "I guess so, but if you want to do stuff with her, you need to get your sleep, so get some sleep now!" Mikey stood up and left to his room._

_I sighed and laid down on my make-shift bed. 'How am I ever going to pull this off?'_

This one reason I mostly hated the ring, was because of the horrible nightmares I'd have the night I watched it. This was no different. I tossed and turned for hours until I finally woke up, I sat up abruptly, and then swung my legs off of the bed.

I walked out of Don's room, and to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Wetting my dry mouth, I started to gulp down the water until a hand was placed on my shoulder. Startled, I spat out the water everywhere. I spun around and cocked my fists ready to strike.

"Whoa! It's just me! Donnie!"

Lowering my fist, I smiled, "geez, don't scare me like that! I'm a little on edge after watching a movie as scary as the ring!"

"Sorry, you didn't tell me." He stuck out his tongue, "I was just wondering what you were doing up."

I folded my arms, "what are you doing up?" I asked stubbornly, I did not want to tell him about my nightmares, that was just too embarrassing!

"My ninja senses woke me up when you walked to the kitchen." Don answered simply.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"No, its fine, but if there's anything you need, just come tell me, I don't care if you wake me up." Donnie turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Turning back around, I filled up another glass and drank it, then I walked back out into the lair. Walking back to Don's room, I stopped at the door. I didn't want to go back in.

Before when I had nightmares, I had been rooming with my sister or I was at home. I would go into her room or my parents room and curl up with them. Glancing back at Don, I bit my lip embarrassed. I quietly walked over to him and poked his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at me, "ready to tell me what's wrong?"

I nodded, "I-I'm having nightmares, do-do you think I could sleep here?" I point to the spot next to him on the couch.

Don hesitated, but then nodded, "sure," he pressed his shell to the back of the couch, and I crawled into the covers right up next to him. I closed my eyes, and felt Don's arm lazily drape over my waist. Finally, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note: Hello again! So, what is going to happen with Don and Mikey's idea. Is he really going to go through with it? And if he is, what's going to happen. Tell me what you think through your reviews, and who knows, you could be right!;) Please R&R!**


	3. Best Night Ever!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, but someday… I will own Donnie! And THAT will be enough for me;) Have fun with this new chapter!**

Chapter Three – Best Night Ever!

Feeling something moving along my side, my eyes fluttered open drowsily, and I looked around. I smiled as I saw a green arm draped over my side, I shut my eyes again and snuggled closer to him again.

"Did you have a nice night?" A warm voice whispered into my ear.

My eyes snapped open, I turned my body to face Donnie, yawning, I nodded, "yeah, I had a wonderful night." Smiling, and stared up into his chocolate brown eyes. Our faces were getting closer, and closer.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Donnie lifted his head and looked towards the kitchen scowling.

"what's that supposed to mean?" I asked trying to hide my disappointment.

"I think something was cooking, I'll go check it out."

I sat up as he slid off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Yawning again, I raised my arms above my head and stretched, then I stood up and followed Don into the kitchen. I saw Don leaning over the stove, so I decided to go see what was cooking. I giggled as I saw one of Mikey's 'precious' pizzas in the oven.

"Why would he just leave a pizza in the oven?" I looked around, "by the way, where is everybody, aren't you guys usually up practicing or something?"

Don nodded while taking out the pizza, "yeah, usually, but today, my family went to go help April with some stuff with her shop that might take the whole day."

"Why didn't we go with then?"

"We didn't want to wake you, so we decided that I would stay here with you while they go up to April's.."

"Then, why don't we go now?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Don bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse, "um… do you really want to go and haul boxes around. This could be our escape."

Opening my mouth to say yes, because I really want ed to meet April now that she was here in real life, but then I thought about how Don and I would have the whole lair to ourselves… "Yeah, I guess you're right, as usual."

Don grinned and started to slice the pizza.

"**What's this all about?" April asked as we walked right in through her side entrance.**

**Splinter shook his head and walked up the stairs to April's apartment, "my son's will explain to you why we are here miss O'Neil."**

**April looked back over at us with an eyebrow raised. "Well?"**

**I grinned glancing at my two brothers. "Well you see, you know the girl that had moved in with us for the time being?"**

**April nodded.**

**"Well, she and Don have been getting, oh, I don't know, how would I put it."**

**Raph rolled his eyes, "oh stop trying to make it dramatic."**

**"What Mikey's trying to say is, that the girl and Don have been getting a lot closer."**

**"As in liking each other a whole lot more than friendship." I grinned.**

**April raised her eyebrows, "I see, but that still doesn't explain why you guys are here."**

**"We need you to help us spice things up for Don and Kristy. That's the girl, she only has one outfit, and no make-up, and we were wanting to sneak in a new, glamorous outfit and some make-up, for her to wear today. Just to shock Donnie boy."**

**April smiled and laughed, "well, what size is she?"**

**"She's about your size," Leo answered.**

**"Okay, I'll go see what I have, why don't you guys come up to the apartment, where it would be a little harder to break things. Although that probably wouldn't stop you guys."**

**We all laughed, and followed April up the stairs to her apartment.**

**Walking inside, we sat ourselves down on her couch and waited for her to come out with some clothing items for us to choose from.**

**The first outfit that April showed us wasn't so good. It was a red color shirt with a teal tank top to put over it, and tight jeans. We objected to that, it needed to be more classy, but not a dress.**

**The second one she showed us was iffy. It was a red tight long-sleeve shirt and a tight black skirt that only went three fourths down her thighs. Raph sure liked it, I think it was because of the red shirt, not sure though, it could have been because April was wearing it… Finally Leo and I both said no, and Raph was outvoted.**

**The third outfit that April showed us was perfect! It was a tight purple and white striped long sleeve shirt, with a tight short sleeve shirt that had baby blue around the edges, a heart right in the center, and pink stars scattered above, it showed a tiny strip of stomach. Tight jeans that showed all April's curves and that had a hint of purple in it went with it. Lots of purple, perfect. We all agreed, although Raph still said he liked the second one better.**

**Taking the outfit, we trudged back down to the sewers. Leo punched in some numbers on a different number pad than the one we usually use, a hole, barely big enough for us to squeeze through, opened up. We silently crawled through it, and exited into Leo's room.**

**"So this is how you get out all the time, whenever we suddenly find you out topside." I grinned.**

**Leo shrugged, "I asked Don to do it for me, since I needed to go train topside a lot. Splinter permitted me to have it as well."**

**We opened Leo's door a crack and peered out into the lair. The coast was clear, but as we started to walk out, we heard Kristy's and Don's voice echoing from the kitchen. We scurried back inside and watched from the crack in Leo's door. Don and Kristy were talking to each other excitedly about programming something. I rolled my eyes, typical nerd talk.**

**'Aw, shell! They just sat on the couch!' I grinned, 'and they're sitting mighty close together.'**

**Since they were so engrossed with each other, se decided to try to sneak by. And we did successfully. We neatly set the outfit, the makeup, and hair stuff on Don's bed, then set the few roses that we had picked up on the way on Don's desk. Raph and I decided that Leo had to the most neat handwriting, so he would be the one to write the letter.**

**After we were finished, we sneaked back into Leo's room and left.**

Don and I were talking about multiple topics, mostly about programming. I told him how I had been learning html internet programming, and almost got it down, but I was having trouble with putting pictures on my website. Don offered to show me how to set up pictures, and I accepted.

We walked up to his room, and Don went straight over to the computer and brought up notepad.

I looked around for a spare chair and my eyes landed on the bed, I gasped.

Startled, Don looked back at me, "what? Are you okay?"

I made a funny face at him, "if I had gotten hurt, you would have heard a huge crash. Look." I pointed to the bed.

Spinning around in his chair, Don looked at the bed. "What the…" he murmured.

Don stood up and walked over to the bed and picked up a note, and started to read it.

I put my hands on my hips, "well? What does it say."

"Oh! Um, it says: 'this is for Kristy, have fun!'"

"That's all, does it say who it's from?"  
Donnie shook his head.

"Well that's weird, but this is a cute outfit." I squealed after walking to the bed and picking up the shirt. "I think I'll go take a shower and change into this. I gathered up all the items on the bed and headed for the bathroom.

_What I read to Kristy from the note wasn't all that was there. There were other words written on the note, I looked back down and the note and read it again. "I hope this is Donnie reading this, or else the surprise is all over. Don, we left a few roses next to your computer monitor for her, and Mikey left a recipe under it to cook for her. Trust me, you have time to make it, with all the girl stuff we put on the bed, you have plenty of time. Oh and please try to follow the directions exactly and not add your own little thing this time, we're trying to help you out! Good luck! –Leo, Mikey, Raph, and April"._

_My face started to feel hot, ' How could April know? They must have told her.' I shook my head and sighed, 'brothers…'_

_Grabbing the roses and the recipe, then exited my room and headed for the kitchen. Once inside, I immediately started to grab the ingredients that were listed on the paper, ignoring my curious brain to experiment with the food. I set all the ingredients neatly on the counter and started to mix some things into a bowl, and then they were placed orderly into a rectangular pan. Setting the oven to 350°, I inserted the pan carefully into the oven and closed the door. I checked the recipe over again to make sure I got everything right, and sighed with relief when I did. I smiled, I didn't add a single thing, yes!_

_I slumped down into a chair next to the table and rested my head on my arms waited for the timer to go off. Wait, the timer! I jumped up and ran back over to the oven and set the timer to go off in thirty minutes. I smiled and walked back over to my seat and resumed my past position._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…

My head snapped up and I raced to the oven and slammed my finger on the timer button to silence it. Opening the oven, I winced at the heat that rose into my face. I grabbed two oven mitts and pulled the pan out. 'Mmmmm, it sure smells good, I think I'm succeeded at making Mikey's famous chicken and rice casserole!'. I gently placed the pan on the counter to let it cool a little.

_I ran outside the kitchen to grab the small circular table, that was no bigger than the ones seated for two at McDonald's. Rubbing my chin I tried to think of what would make it a fancy yet romantic dinner. 'Wait a second,' I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only three in the afternoon. 'Shell! It's not even close to evening. Um…' I looked around hopelessly for something that could save me from this ordeal. _

_A brilliant idea popped into my mind. 'I could pop the casserole back into the oven on warm to keep it warm, obviously, and then I could just set the table up now but in a different room so she won't see it. Now what room?' I looked around again until my eyes rested on a room my whole family had come to know well, the dojo. 'The dojo has light dimmers in there for practice, plenty of space, perfect!' Grabbing the table, I rushed into the dojo, to set everything up._

I patted my hair into place and checked to mirror to make sure it looked alright. Perfect, my makeup was set, I was showered, the clothes fit perfectly and they looked cute, just perfect. I smiled to myself and reached for the doorknob on the door that led out into the lair, but I hesitated. 'Did I really want to do this?' I bit my lip, then I nodded and smiled nervously. I straitened out my shirt and pants, and then reached for the doorknob, but this time I didn't hesitate, I bravely turned it clockwise and stepped out into the lair.

Looking around I wondered where Donnie was, aha, right there, watching TV. Furrowing my brows, I wondered, "what's gotten into him, I'd have thought that he would be at his computer typing away. Shrugging I strolled up to him and put my hands on my hips, "hey, since when do you watch TV?"

He looked up and smiled that adorable smile that just makes me melt, "I always watch the Discovery Channel."

I looked over at the TV, sure enough, the little Discovery Channel symbol was at the bottom-right corner of the screen. "I see…" I was about to say something else but when I looked back, Don was just staring at me with his mouth slightly open. Raising an eyebrow I asked, "what, is there a booger hanging out of my nose or somethin?"

Blushing, Don shook his head and tried to make up for what he was doing, "I was just um…uh…" he bit his lip looking nervously, but then, something I didn't expect, and I think Donnie's reaction after he said it, was that he didn't expect it either, "you look absolutely astonishing!" Realizing what he had just said, he clamped his mouth shut and turn so red I thought he was about to burst.

I looked down and shuffled my booted feet, and whispered shyly, "thanks."

Don gulped, "your welcome."

There was a tense silence for a while until I broke it by asked, "um…do you want to go, you know, do something topside?"

Thankful for the silence being broken not by him, he nodded, "sure." He smiled that adorable smile again and held out his arm for me to take.

I giggled at his gentlemanly manner again and took it, it was a nice feeling, knowing that some guys hadn't forgotten how to act in front of a lady. I rather liked it. Taking his arm, Donnie walked me up to the warehouse through the elevator, but not before grabbing his trench coat, hat, and his duffle bag which I had no idea why he grabbed it, and the slipping them on inside the elevator.

'I wonder if we'll go for another shell cycle adventure.'

Don seemed to read my thoughts, "I don't think we'll chance another shell cycle ride, lets just walk this time."

I nodded and walked with him out onto the street. 'I wonder where we're going to go this time…' All of a sudden Donnie steered me into an alleyway and up to a fire escape. Motioning to the fire escape, Don helped me get on, and I started to climb to the roof with Donnie behind me.

I scrambled onto the rooftop and asked, "So, what are we on the rooftop for?"

Don smiled, and reached into the duffle bag that he had brought along. He pulled out to what looked like two poles with fabric attached to them. Then he opened them up to reveal gliders.

My eyes widened, "we're going to glide?"

He nodded his eyes bright with excitement, "yeah! Come on, I'll help you strap in!"

Nervously, I made my way over to him and allowed him to strap me to it. Then he strapped himself in his own. I noticed that he had made this especially for me, for it was little smaller than his.

"Alright, walk to the edge and just jump, and the contraption will automatically make you horizontal to the ground, trust me, these are reliable."

I bit my lip but did as he was told, and looked back over to him at the last second before I jumped. I was so scared that I didn't even scream, this was freaky. But as I got a feel for Don's contraption, I started to really enjoy it, this was way totally radical! I grinned and looked to my right where Don had just appeared.

"Follow me!" He yelled over the wind rushing in our faces. Don turned to the right, and I copied what he did and followed him.

We flew over the ocean and then straight into the city, I saw people on the ground looking up and pointing at us. I grinned, 'HAH! Now I'm taller than you all!' Don then started to circle a skyscraper which I soon realized was the Empire State Building, and I followed close behind him. The more we circled the higher we went, and finally, we were circling the top of it.

"Look down, it's beautiful!" Don yelled to me.

Smiling I looked down at the city, but then, my stomach started to do flip flops, I was a little scared of heights, and the only thing I had to rely on was the ground beneath me if I was up high, but this time, there was no ground, just air, and the only thing holding me up was Don's contraption which was strapped only around my waist..

Black spots started to appear in my vision as I started to hyperventilate. My hold started to weaken on the pole and the contraption started to tilt downwards.

"Kristy! Are you okay? What are you doing?"

I heard Don's voice, but it didn't register in my mind, all I could think of was how high up I was.

Air started to whoosh past me faster than ever, and I started to barely become aware of a presence to my left. Weakly, I turned my head to see Donnie, going faster than me, swoop underneath me, and catch me on his own contraption. This slowed my fall a little but it didn't stop me hyperventilating, we were still really high up. A huge gray square filled my vision, and I was set down on something hard, ground? Oh I hoped it was ground. I became aware of myself not breathing, I tried but I couldn't, my body was still in shock. I started to freak out and hyperventilate even more, I couldn't breath!

A green face came into my vision and asked something that I could make out, all I could do was stare blankly into the face. The face leaned down, turned and stayed right above me for a second, it then muttered something else. Two fingers were placed on the bottom of my jaw line on my neck, the face muttered something again. The face came close to mine again, except this time it didn't turn, fingers plugged my nose and the faces mouth placed itself over mine, air started to rush into my lungs. It lifted slightly, and then bent back down and air rushed into my lungs again. That triggered my body to breath again, gasping and coughing I started to breath again. Hands rolled me to my side to help me breath and cough better. Once I was finished I stayed in that position breathing hard, strong arms encircled me and held me again a hard plastron, 'plastron? Oh yeah, that's right Donnie was with me. Donnie!' I looked up into the familiar green face, Donnie's green face.

Don pulled me away clutching my shoulders, "Don't ever do that to me again, you hear, don't you ever do it!"

I closed my eyes and nodded, he pulled be back to him and buried his face in my hair, "I thought I lost you."

I smiled through tears, "but you didn't Don, you didn't, I'm right here, I'm alright."

Letting me go free of his arms he asked me, "what happened up there?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know, I started to black out when I looked down at the city, I should be asking you the same question, what happened up there?"

"Well, I had looked over at you, and you started to spin and head downwards, at first I thought you were just doing something weird, so I asked you if you were okay and what were you doing. But when I didn't get an answer and you started to head downwards quickly gathering speed, I realized something was wrong. I dived after you, caught you, and landed here."

"You caught me?"

He nodded, "of course, I can't lose you, not ever, I care to much about you."

Smiling, I leaned forward and hugged him, "I wouldn't want to be lost either, I care too much about you also."

We stayed in this position for a good fifteen minutes, then Don stood and helped me up. I took his arm to head back to the lair. We had actually conveniently landed on a rooftop right next to the warehouse. Ok, this is getting a little weird…

We entered the lair silently, exhausted, I was about to head for the couch, when Don grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the dojo.

"Don," I protested, "I don't feel like working out right now."

He chuckled, "we're not working out." When we entered the dojo, I looked to the center in confusion, a table was in there. Donnie led me over to it and pulled out the chair for me. I sat down and scooted over to the table.

"I'll be right back," Don muttered and then raced out of the dojo.

'Okay, this is a little strange.' I drummed my fingers on the table while looking around, the dojo had always mesmerized me and it still did right now.

I heard soft footsteps approaching the table, and I looked over to see Don carrying some type of pan. He sat it down in the middle of the table, and then seated himself but not before hitting play on a remote, soft music filled the dojo, I raised an eyebrow.

Don pulled out some matches the lit the two tall red candles on the table.

Giggling, I asked, "did you do all this by your self?"

Blushing, Don nodded.

In the soft candlelight that lit the small area around the table, since the dojo was originally almost pitch black when I sat down, I noticed the small red rose next to my plate. Smiling, I picked it up and smelled it, "aww, thanks Don, how'd you know roses were my favorite?"

Don chuckled, "I didn't."

I laughed, "I see, so, what's that?" I asked pointing to the pan.

"Oh, that's chicken and rice casserole."

"You mean that kind that Mikey makes?" I asked excitedly.

Don nodded, "yeah, that kind."

"Cool! I love that stuff."

Donnie put his hand out motioning to the casserole, "then dig in!"

I grinned and eagerly grabbed my fork and started to dig out the food, two pieces of chicken and a lot of rice. YUM! I was about to get more when I became aware that Don wasn't getting any, I looked up, "um, er, sorry, I'm like acting like a total pig."

Don laughed, "no your not! I'm just waiting until your finished."

I smiled, "well, I'm finished!"

I leaned back with a contented smile on my lips. "Mmmmm, that was good!"

"Glad you liked it, then Don reached under the table and brought up a clear pitcher filled with red punch.

"Ooooo, is that Kool-Aid? I love Kool-Aid!"

Don asked, "yeah, it is, um, do you want some?"

I nodded, "sure, thanks!"

He poured the punch into the tall glasses. 'Okay, I have never seen all these dishes and stuff before, where'd he get them?' "So Donnie, where'd the glasses and stuff come from?"

"Oh, I just borrowed them from April."

"Really, cool."

After that, we drank the punch in silence. But until one of my favorite songs started to play on the stereo, it was sort of different from the soft music earlier, I think Don changed it or something, and this had to be one of Mikey's CDs, the song was, 'All I Can Do – Jump5'. I squealed, "I like love this song!" I jumped and grabbed Don's hand, and hoisted him out of his chair. Then I started to dance crazily to the music. And I have to say, while listening to the lyrics, I so had to agree with them, at least, if the song was referring to Don, heh, heh.

Once the song was over I stopped and waited for the next one to come on, "what the crap?" I asked, it was Brittany Spears' 'Oops I did it again!'

Don shrugged, "it's one of Mikey's mixed CDs."

"Figures," I grinned, "ooo, let's make fun of her!" I then started to make a complete fool of myself when I mouthed the lyrics but exaggerating them. By the time the song was through, Don was laughing his head off and I bowed grinning. "Thank you, thank you very much, you have been a wonderful audience!"

The next song made my heart leap to my throat, it was the titanic song 'My heart will go on – Celine Dion' I looked nervously at Don, but thankfully, Don made the first move.

Walking over, Donnie held out his hand nervously, "may I have this dance?"

I smiled and took his hand, "I'd love to."

We moved closer together and I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to waltz to the beat, not many guys know how to waltz, I was just lucky! Wrapping my arms tighter I pulled us closer and leaned my head comfortably against his plastron right underneath his chin. The song ended and Don accidentally stepped on the remote turning the stereo off, but that was alright with me, because we just went on dancing although I was sort of confused about why the remote was on the floor in the first place.

But of course, things like this only last for so long.

We both heard cat calling and we lifted our heads and looked to the dojo entrance, Mikey, Raph, and Leo were all standing there grinning while Splinter shook his head but smiled and walked by.

"Way to go Donnie boy! Keep it up!" Mikey's voice ran through the dojo.

Blushing, we both stepped away from each other.

"Awwww, the party's over?" Mikey's voice rang out again.

"Yes Mikey, it's over." I answered sharply, "now..."

"Heh, heh, sorry guys, I er, I'll just be in my room." Mikey slipped out of the dojo and ran to his room.

"Idiot," Raph muttered and left also.

Leo grinned, "goodnight you guys." He left also.

I looked down at my watch, "whoa! It's like ten o' clock!"

All I heard in response was glass clinking together. I looked towards the table to see Don cleaning it up.

"Here let me help you Donnie."

Between the two of us, we made good time cleaning everything up, we brushed our hands together and smiled. "Finally that's all done! Well, I'm gonna head to bed now, okay?"

Donnie just nodded and mumbled, "me too."

I stopped in the doorway almost making Don run into me. "Oh, I almost forgot something." I wrapped my arms around his neck again and did a 'foot poppin' kiss to his lips. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist right as my foot popped. Pulling away I smiled sweetly, "goodnight Donnie, I-I love you." I turned tail and ran to his room shutting the door behind me.

I smiled and laid inside the bed and pulled the covers up, 'What I said earlier was wrong, this wasn't _going_ to be the best vacation ever, this _is_ the best vacation ever! I sighed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

_I walked to the couch away from my room with a silly grin on my face, and unfortunately, Mikey just had to come out at that time. _

_"Dude, what's with the silly grin?"_

_With my grin still plastered on my face I sighed and said, "I just had the most wonderful experience ever!"_

_"Oh I see, you just got kissed, tell me PLEASE!" Mikey whined._

_I nodded, still sort of delusional, "in the morning, night."_

_"Promise?"_

_I nodded again not really aware of what I was promising to, "I promise, night."_

"_Great! Night!"_

_I was about to lay down, but then I looked over to my room where I knew the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on was sleeping. I blinked and the sight I saw startled me, I was right in front of my door reaching for the door handle. 'What the shell was I doing? I wasn't just going to go barge in on Kristy's personal space!' But I guess my body wasn't in the mood to listen to reason and logic right now because my hand turned the handle and I entered the room and closed the door behind me. 'Ok, I am going to be in so big trouble if Kristy's awake.'_

_My body pulled me towards the bed where I looked down at open-eyed Kristy, she looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hi, whatcha doin' in here?"_

_I bit my lip and responded with the only answer I knew, I shrugged._

_Her eyebrow raised further, but she smiled, scooted over to the side of the bed, opened the covers and patted the space beside her._

_I hesitated, but I knew if I declined then she might feel insulted or ignored, girls were just like that…I think. Aw shell! I'm so confused! _

_Quietly and softly I sat down on the edge of the bed and then slipped my legs underneath the blankets and then pulled them up._

_I heard a snort of laughter to my left, furrowing my brow I looked over at Kristy. She had a silly grin on her lips but she explained herself…sort of, "gosh Don, your so nervous and tense! I'm not going to bite you, maybe kiss you, but never bite, you know that! This is just like last night, its no different!"_

_Shrugging, I relaxed my body slightly but was still ever so slightly tense. Kristy's face appeared above mine and she grinned, "your still tense."_

_This time I frowned at her comment, "am not."_

_She poked my bicep and countered, "your muscles are all bunched up, your still tense."_

_I scowled, and then, ever so slowly, a mischievous grin crept up on my face. She furrowed her brow and muttered, "what?"_

_I grabbed her waist, pushed her back on the bed and started to intensely tickle her sides. She screeched with laughter and tried to push me away but I wasn't about to give in, I continued racing my hands up and down her sides ferociously wiggling my fingers against her sides._

"_Don, please stop! Uncle, uncle, uncle! It BURNS!" She screeched through tears of laughter._

_Grinning, I decided to spice things up a bit, although I did not know where I got this form of mind from, I was absolutely hyper! Quickly leaning down I placed my lips over hers to silence her, and silence her it did. And in an attempt to stop my on continuing tickling she moved her hands from pushing against my plastron to tightly wrapping them around me and intensifying the kisses._

_Startled at her reaction I did stop tickling her for a second, but realizing what she was doing I stopped kissing her and resumed the torturous tickling!_

_She scream and slipped out from underneath me and jumped from the bed and ran out the door with me closely on her heals. I saw her run into the kitchen and turn sharply, I ran inside and slid to a stop on the slick surface. I looked around for her while also keeping a sharp ear out for any giggling from my tickle attacks. A snort of laughter sounded out from behind me, I spun around just in time to see Kristy dart from next to the kitchen entrance and run out back into the lair. I quickly darted after her._

_Using my ninja training I caught up to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and hoisted her up into the air with her feet kicking and lashing out everywhere. Laughing I rocked unbalanced and fell with her on top of me. We both stayed there on the floor laughing, which after a while turned into quiet chuckling and giggles._

_Kristy turned around so she was facing me and she grinned down at me, "I think we've had enough exercise for one night, don' t you think?" She asked softly._

_I chuckled and nodded, "yeah, I think your right."_

_Instead of getting off of me, Kristy laid her head on my plastron and sighed softly. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. The floor started to get a little cold so I picked her up as gently as I could so I didn't wake up her already sleeping form. I carried her into my room and closed the door behind us, then I laid her softly on my bed and then got into the bed after her, and again wrapped my arms around her gently and fell fast asleep with her sleeping soundly next to me. 'Aw, this is the life.'_

**Author's Note: I forgot to tell you guys, I sort of changed some things in chapter one, but basically everything's the same. What do you think should happen next, cuz I'm still working on chapter four and can still change it anytime I want;) Please R&R!**


	4. Deathly Enemies Strike

**Disclaimer: Muahahahahaaa! I own the TMNT! NOT! Aww, I want to though, but I KNOW, that I WILL own Donnie someday! I WILL! HEHEHEHE!**

**Author's Note: This was sort of hard to write compared to my other chapter, so please don't be too hard on me. I'll take flaming, but only if it helps, even just a little bit with one of my chapters or my writing style.**

Chapter Four – Deathly Enemies Strike

_"Our reports have been confirmed." _

_"Have they? What is the news then?"_

_"The turtle, Donatello, does indeed love the new Kristina girl."_

_"Excellent, fetch her for me immediately."_

_"Yes Mistress Karai." _

Stretching my arms above my head, I opened my eyes and yawned. I relaxed and thought back to last night, 'did that really happen, or was I just dreaming?' I reached down and pinched myself. "Ow!" Ok, so I wasn't dreaming, _NOW_. Yawning again I turned over expecting to see Donnie laying next to me, but he wasn't there. I furrowed my brow, 'maybe it was all just a dream…'

Sighing, I swung my legs off of my bed and stood. I tried to tame my hair but it was no use, I was going to have to go to war with it using a very special weapon called the legendary 'brush'! Giggling I opened the door and was met by a single rose hanging from the door by a string. I raised an eyebrow and untied it, very well knowing who it was from, I pulled it up to my nose, closed my eyes, and gave it a long sniff.

When I opened my eyes again I almost screamed out but was stopped by lips gently pressing against my own. I smiled and leaned into the soft kiss. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, and feeling awkward with my arms just dangling, I reached up and wrapped my own arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. But unfortunately, it never got that far.

Donnie pulled away and smiled at me, "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled and pecked his nose, "I love you too."

"Alright you two lovebirds, that's just plain sick and wrong. I never want to see my brother making out again!" Mikey's voiced yelled from the direction of the kitchen.

Don spun around with one arm still attached to my waist, "we were not making out Mikey! It was just a kiss!"

"Uh huh, and I bet you gave her tongue as well, am I right?"

Don blushed but countered lamely, "maybe!"

Mikey laughed and rolled his eyes, "whatever dude, by the way, breakfast is almost ready." Mikey turned around and skipped back joyfully into the kitchen.

Don chuckled and led me over to the couch where we snuggled up together on it and watched some lame Saturday morning cartoons.

Later on that day, I had showered, gotten dressed, and then went topside with Don to explore the city, well, I guess I could say Don was taking me on a tour since I had never been here before.

We were walking through Central Park when Don suddenly pulled me down onto a bench. I shook my head and smiled. "Do you always have to just sit down?"

"Hey, it's beautiful here! We need to enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

He laughed, "hey, I already know of something more beautiful than here? You wanna see?"

"Sure!"

Don grinned, leaned forward and pecked my nose and whispered, "look in a mirror."

I giggled and slugged him softly, "so not true!"

"It's way true!"

"Nuh uh!"

"It is!"

"Prove it!"

Don was quiet for a second, and then repeated lamely, "like I said, look in a mirror."

"Every time I look in a mirror all I see is a monster with red eyes staring back at me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Don rolled his eyes.

Giggling, I jumped up and poked him, "tag, your it!" Then I bolted down the pathway.

"Hey!" I heard Don call after me, "so not fair!" I then heard footsteps running after me quickly.

Laughing I sped up and then ran into the trees. I could hear Don rustling behind me, so I started to zigzag so he couldn't keep me in sight very well. Then the rustling stopped. I continued to run forward, but after a while I stopped and turned around and peered through the trees with an eyebrow raised. "Don? Don are you there, don't play ninja tricks on me, cuz' that's just not fair."

I heard a thud behind me, and I spun around expecting to see a grinning Don reaching for me, but what I saw made me let out a blood curdling scream.

_I had been trying to creep up on Kristy as quietly as I could especially when she yelled at me to not use my 'ninja tricks' on her. But a blood curdling scream rang through the trees and I stopped dead in my tracks. That wasn't just some silly startled scream, that was a scream of pure terror, something was definitely wrong. _

_Ignoring trying to be quiet, I pushed through the trees as fast as I could._

_Panting, I stopped and looked around, and trying to listen to my surroundings above my thudding heart._

_Something white rustled in the breeze and I started towards it, once reaching it, I grabbed it off the branch it was stuck on and saw a message written there especially for me:_

_Donatello,_

_If you ever want to see your precious girlfriend again, please come to my tower anytime during this week. But if you don't want her to be tortured and on the verge of death when you get here, you better come immediately, and don't bring your family or else she dies the moment I lay eyes on you._

\ /\ /

_Mistress Karai_ \ /

\ / (Foot symbol)

_Tears of anger started to form in my eyes, I thought angrily while crumpling and tearing up the note, 'if they do anything to her, lay one finger on her blonde head, I'll kill them!'_

_Throwing the shredded pieces of paper to the ground not caring about littering I stormed out of the trees and exited the park. I ran as fast as I could back to the warehouse, I flew into the elevator and impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the lair. Once there I exited and ran to my room, and quickly gathered the gadgets that I thought I might need, and the one new gadget that I had just made, hoping that it would work successfully. Knowing that if I took my duffle bag with me, Karai would just take it away, so I stuck the small amount of gadgets into little crevices on the inside of my shell. Perfect._

_Again I stormed into the elevator ignoring Mikey's outburst of Raph breaking the DVD player again and was raised back to the warehouse where I again set out for Karai's tower._

_Upon arriving I walked straight up to the entrance and pushed the call button. Immediately someone came on, "state your name and business to Mistress Karai's tower." _

_I held the button and stated simply into the microphone, "Donatello."_

_It was all quiet for a moment, but the voice came on again and said, "welcome Donatello." I heard a click and the electronic black door opened and I stepped inside. Right as the door closed with a deafening clang of finality, I was surrounded._

"_Do not rebel Donatello, your girlfriend's life is at stake."_

_I turned my head and glared into the red eyes of the mask that I knew was hiding the beautiful, yet hideous face of Karai._

Opening my eyes, I looked around at the empty blackness around me. "Where am I?" I asked out loud.

A bright light was turned on above my eyes and I winced and tried to shield my eyes from the light with my arms, but they were fastened tight onto the table that I was laying on.

An evil cackle that I recognized immediately from the TMNT cartoons resounded from behind the light.

I squinted my eyes trying to see if what I thought was true. The face backed away from behind the light so I could see him. My thoughts were confirmed, "Bishop…" I repeated frightened.

He chuckled again and said, "well, well, well, if it isn't Kristina, the freak Donatello's girlfriend."

I struggled against my bonds not responding.

"Quiet are we? Well I know you aren't a mute because you just said my name. How do you know it anyway, I've never seen your face around here before, and I remember every face I see. You see, I have photographic memory and can remember every little detail about you, and everyone that I have ever seen or met before."

"And what's your point in telling me all this?" I snapped at him clearly frustrated.

"A little ornery are we?"

"You would be too if you were tied up to a dissecting table with an insane freako hovering over you, and you know that after your little conversation with him your just going to be dissected for no apparent reason."

"True, you are right, this is a dissecting table, but I am not insane, and I'm not going to dissect you."

"Oh? And just what _are_ you going to do to me then?"

"First, I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

"First of all, you never answered my first question, how do you know my name?"

"Turtles," I stated simply still glaring daggers at him.

"I see, now, what have you done with Donatello while you have been with him?"  
"Pardon?"

He rolled his eyes, "have you and Donatello done anything normal girlfriends and boyfriends do?"

"Are you talking about kissing and going on dates?"

"Yes, and other things."

I pondered this not quite knowing what he was talking about, but then it hit me and I made a face, ((Author: if you don't get what I'm referring to, I'm not gonna tell you, well if you PM me, maybe…if you seriously don't know)) "Ok, that is just sick and wrong for you to be asking that! Of course not! Who do you think I am? Some kind of slut? We've only been together for three days!"

Bishop narrowed his eyes, "are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think I can trust you, so I'm going to have to run some tests on your to make sure that you aren't pregnant." ((Author: Now do you get it?))

My eyes widened, "tests? Pregnant? I'M NOT PREGNANT! We're different species for cryin' out loud!"

"If you haven't noticed Kristina, Donatello is a _mutated_ turtle, and a _mutated _turtle may have other mutations that enable him to reproduce with a human."

"Are you NUTS? Wait, why am I asking myself that? I already know the answer, YOUR NUTS? You are _completely_ and _utterly_ INSANE! What are you going to do when you find out I'm not pregnant, huh?" Right then I wished I hadn't even asked that, because a big evil grin crept onto his face.

"You'd better hope that you are, because if your not, your going to wish you were never born once I'm finished with you."

My face turned white, and I gulped. Now I was actually impossibly hoping that I was somehow pregnant even if Don and I never did anything of the sort to possibly even give me the slightest chance of being pregnant. One could still hope.

I was thrown into a cell and left there in the dark. I growled at the foot as they walked away. Once they left, threw myself at the wall and started to pound my fists on I while screaming my head off in rage. What they had told me earlier had both scared me to death, and angered me past what Raph probably ever felt in his entire life.

Flashback

"Where's Kristina?" I asked sharply once I laid eyes on Karai.

"She's not here." She stated simply and arrogantly.

"What do you mean she's not here!"

"I had made a bargain with Bishop, that if I got him the information he needed on her, and then led him to her, that he would leave a note that stated for you to come to my tower to get her back while he took her back to his laboratory to run tests on her."

"What kind of tests?" I asked going pale.

"I think they were pregnancy tests."

Surprised as I was at the answer, I decided to ignore it for the moment and I glared at her, "so you pretty much just sent her to her death?"

She nodded, "if that's the way you want to put it, yes."

I roared and launched myself at her, but the elite surrounded me and held me back. I spat in her face and then said venomously soft, "I'll kill you Karai, I swear I will, one day I'll kill you. You have no honor."

End Flashback

Tears were now streaming from my eyes as I sank to my knees feeling completely hopeless. I knew that they had locked me into a high security cell complete with an electronic door that will sound an alarm even if its bumped against.

Getting an idea, I reached into my shell and brought out my new invention, I stood up and walked over to the door. I pushed a small button on the top of the little ball and it popped out into a metallic bug like creature. Putting it up to my face it beady red eye looked into my eye. "Can you open this door and not sound the alarm for me?" I held it out to the door for it to see.

Since I had put no kind of audio in it, it just jumped to the white wall and clung on to it, then it made it's way to the door. Using the little Nano-bytes it was made out of, it shrunk to the size of the crack in the middle of the door and slipped into it.

I waited what seemed like forever before I heard a small click, the door opened and the little bug like creature I decided to name turtle-Bot, or just Bot for short appeared and jumped onto my shoulder.

Grinning triumphantly, I patted Bot and told him to go hide inside my shell, and hide he did. Using all the shadows I could see, I crept through the floor I was on. I was about to cross where two halls met until I heard some voices coming from the right. Quickly, I jumped the ceiling and wedged myself at the top in the shadows.

"Did you see his face? Man, it was so hilarious, I had to use all my self control to stop from bursting out laughing!"

"Yeah, all because he found out his girlfriends was sent to that creepo, Bishop."

My blood started to boil and I wanted to jump down and give those two pieces of scum what they deserved, but I held back know that one of them may sound an alarm.

"Did you see what she looked like when Bishop brought her in real quick to talk to Mistress Karai?"

"Yeah, she was a total hottie."

"How did a babe like that ever like something like that freak."

"Dunno, sure wish she was mine."

Whack! "Your such a retard, your too ugly for any hottie like that to ever fall for you!"

"What are you talking about, those curves are mine!"

"No mine!"

I rolled my eyes as they walked away, I could hear their conversation of "mine!", "no mine!" continuing down the hallway, idiots.

Silently, I dropped to the ground and continued down the hall. Finding a staircase I started to travel down it, relieved that I was only on the second floor, making this a whole lot easier. But not for long. Again I heard voices coming up the stairs, I looked frantically around for some sort of shadow, the only shadow I saw on this brightly lit stairway was a small space barely big enough for me to fit in right next to the railing. I quickly rushed over to it and hid inside it.

Karai and her elite foot ninjas were traveling up the stairs conversing, I caught a little bit of their conversation:

"What will you be using the turtle for, Mistress Karai?" The head elite asked.

"I will torture him first to get him to do whatever I want, and then use his incredible brains to find out where the turtle's lair is, and then capture and kill them all!"

"But what about the turtle Leonardo?"

"What about him?"

The elite look nervously around and Karai stopped them on the stairs right next to where I was hiding.

"Leonardo and I are over, and you know it, I hold no more feelings for him anymore! In fact, instead of killing him and his Master quickly like his brothers, I will slowly kill his Master in front of him and then torture and slowly kill him. Or maybe even make him my slave and pet until he grows old and dies a horrible painful death!" She had such venom on her face in her voice, that I actually believed that she would do it and what had gone on with her and Leo was nothing. But when she turned away from them, I saw differently. She looked pained, worried, and actually after all the evil she had done, she had love in her eyes.

Her green eyes ran across my hiding space and lingered there, she narrowed her eyes and started to step forward slowly. The elite watched her with mild interest.

I was not going to let her capture me again, so I bolted from my hiding place and down the stairs with lighting ninja speed. I heard Karai shriek from behind me, "catch him immediately and then send him to my chambers!"

An alarm was sounded and I knew the tower was going to go into a lockdown any second now, but I could already see the door. Time seemed to go slower than ever, I finally reached the door, and slammed my fist onto the open button and ran out right as bars from underneath and overhead slammed shut, locking me out of the tower. After that, I ran as fast as I could away from the place.

I quickly found a manhole and jumped into it, and continued to run towards the lair. But all the while two names flashed and burned into my mind, 'Kristina, Bishop, Kristina, Bishop…'

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as my last chapter, but I had to stop a chapter at, at least one cliffhanger! So, what do you think so far. And what do you think will happen next? Will Kristy be alright? And will Donnie get there in time to save her? No one knows, not even me! Well, yet –XP So what do you think went on with Leo and Karai before this story was placed, should I make a story about that as well? Please R&R! I beg of you to R&R!**


	5. Bishop

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT nor any related characters sadly. But I do own Kristy, and if anybody steals her, well, lets just say… You'll wish you had never been born MUAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter Five – Bishop

"Take her to her quarters after snapping the collar on," Bishop ordered his workers.

I furrowed my brow, 'collar?'

Two men walked out of the shadows and towards me holding some type of curvy thing that I assumed was the collar. One of them reached out for my throat, but I wasn't going to have that! Once his hand neared my face I lurched out and bit down hard on his hand which tasted absolutely disgusting.

He screeched out in pain and I smirked triumphantly at him, then I glared at the guy who was holding the collar, just daring him to come closer.

The guy bit his lip and looked over at Bishop nervously. Bishop walked to the guy and ripped the collar out of his hands, "Give me that!"

I gulped as Bishop walked determinedly towards me, and when he reached out to grab my throat as well, I tried to snap at his hand as well, but he was ready for me. With his other hand he grabbed my chin snapped it upwards almost breaking my neck. I whimpered softly from the pain. I felt the cold steel collar clamp around my white neck, then Bishop started to tinker with it for a second before letting go and then surprisingly releasing my bonds.

Sitting up apprehensively, I rubbed my wrists and my jaw, and then stood up. When no one made a move for me, I darted towards the door, but right as I touched the handle, a searing pain ripped through my whole body. Screaming out I launched myself backwards right into the arms of two of his henchmen.

'What the crap was that?' I wondered yanking my arms out the guards' grips and started to rub my neck.

Bishop started to laugh, "did you think that I would just let you go when you might be pregnant with a mutant? The collar that your wearing will send small amounts of electricity through you to keep you under my control. There is only one way to take it off, and I'm the only one that knows since I designed it myself."

I glared at him, just about ready to rip his head off, and though I didn't know it, I was slowly starting for him. He raised up a small remote with a small control on it. And the further I walked towards him, the more he pushed up on it, making the electricity started to go through my body stronger and stronger until I couldn't handle it any more and stopped.

"Take her to her quarters boys, she will be of no resistance whatsoever. Am I right Kristina?"

Without responding the guards grabbed my arms and led me out the door to take me to my quarters.

Two green arms grabbed my shoulder and yanked me to face him, "Donnie! What is with you? You've been avoiding me every single time you come home! And where is Kristy?"

Tears started to form in my eyes as he mentioned Kristy, but I quickly wiped them away.

"Dude, don't tell me she broke up with ya'."

I snorted, "no Mikey, she didn't break up with me…she, she's, aw Mikey, Kristy's been captured by Bishop and I have to get over there immediately before he does anything to her!"

"What? Kristy's been capture by Bishop?"

I nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get over there immediately!"

"We have to get stuff Mikey."

"Like?"

"Lots of things that will help us get around undetected."

"Oh, how long will that take?"

"I don't know…" then it hit me, I could use bot! He could help me look for stuff. "Hey bot! Could you come out here and help me look for all my gadgets and stuff."

Mikey raised an eyebrow and muttered, "bot?"

Bot came out into the open and perched itself on my shoulder, I craned my neck to look at it to see that bot was scanning the area. Bot jumped down and started scurrying across the room grabbing every little thing. Once he was done, he sort of paused, and then looked towards that dark little corner that had what I was lately working on. It scurried over to it, and started to examine it.

"What's it doing?"

I shrugged and walked over to it, and gasped in alarm when it started to climb over the vials and pushing buttons on the computer. "What are you doing!"

The bot looked up and me and then pointed to the computer screen. I looked at the screen and my eyes almost fell out of their sockets from bugging out so far. In big red letters the screen said, "FORMULA COMPLETE". My jaw dropped, whoa.

Feeling a nudge in my side I looked over to see Mikey poking me, "what?" I asked.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Don?"

I nodded, "yeah…but your not thinking that we could use this are you?"

"Well Don, Bishop wouldn't recognize us…" Mikey started.

"Kristy wouldn't recognize us either."

Mikey grinned, "all you gotta do is kiss her".

"Shut up, plus I wouldn't be able to make it in…time…" I gaped down at bot who was miraculously holding two glass vials filled with a purple liquid up to me.

I took them and turned to Mikey, "guess not, but you know, if we drink these, we'll never be able to be in the form we are now."

Again I was poked. I looked down at bot and he scrambled over to the computer and pulled up a word processing program and started to type, "vialcontainstemporaryformula".

Not seeing what it read without spaces, I reached to the keyboard and started to add spaces in between words, "vial contains temporary formula." I grinned, "bot! Your brilliant!" I saw bot shuffle his tiny little robotic legs. "How long will it last?"

Again, bot typed a message, "twelvehours".

"Twelve hours, we've got twelve hours Mikey to do this."

"Yeah, but what about clothes, we can't just run up there naked!"

That had me stumped, but only for a second, "remember when we disguised ourselves as foot ninjas to get in on Karai's plan a year ago?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, I think Splinter kept the uniforms for future purposes, we could turn the shirts inside out so it doesn't show the foot symbol, and then sneak into Bishops place, knock out a couple of guards, steal their uniforms, grab Kristy, and leave undetected!"

"But what about the alarms?"

"What about them, we've got bot." I patted the little robot on it's small head.

Mikey grinned, "alright! Lets do it!" He grabbed one of the vials and dumped the contents into his mouth, while I didn't the same. We put down our vials, nothing happened.

"Uh, Don, I don't feel a…thing…I think I need to sit down." Mikey sat down on the floor and put his head into his hands and started to moan. Seconds later, I started to feel the exact same thing, and the next thing I knew, I sitting next to Mikey, head in hands, and moaning.

When I opened my eyes I almost screamed, my first thought was that there was a naked human sitting next to me, but then I glanced at myself when I scrambled up. I was human too! Mikey lifted his head, and his eyes widened, he immediately jumped up and yelled, "COOL!"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, lets go get the uniforms." I grabbed my purple bandana while everything else had fallen off, since we had become a little skinnier, but not much, we still had our muscles thankfully even thought they had diminished slightly. Bot scrambled onto my shoulder and sat there enjoying the ride.

Mikey and I walked into the Splinter's room, and then it dawned on me, "uh Mikey, where is Master Splinter, Leo, and Raph?"

"They went to look for you."

"Well I guess they'll never find me now, will they?"

Mikey laughed, "guess not!"

I searched through Splinter's room until I found a pile of neatly folded black clothing. I picked up two of them and tossed one to Mikey. We turned the shirts inside out, and then slipped on the clothing.

Mikey, wanting to see what he looked like, ran to bathroom. I started to follow him, only a little slower and rolled my eyes when I hear him exclaim, "man! I'm going to be one shell of a chick magnet! I'm totally digging this human body! Look at these muscles, this hair, I'm SEXY!"

When I entered the bathroom, I whacked Mikey over the head.

"Hey!"

"Knock it off, lets go." On the way out of the bathroom I glanced in the mirror and had to agree with Mikey. Only instead of 'chick magnet' I went with, 'Kristy's gonna love this.'

Situating our masks on our heads we left the lair and headed for Bishop's headquarters.

I was thrown into a bedroom chamber obviously meant for prisoners, for when the door closed, bars were drawn across it and I heard the quiet hum of the electric field that kept me from the walls or else I'd get shocked.

Seething with frustration I threw myself onto the small bed in the middle of this puny, undersized room. Oh gosh, how was I going to get out of this predicament?

I put my head in my hands and started to cry softly. Part of me was telling myself that it was my fault that I was here because I made that stupid wish. But the other part argued that I would still be at home, hopelessly in love with Donatello who doesn't even exist in that dimension.

Sighing, I raised my head and looked around the small room. There was nothing in here but this stupid little bed, and the bright white walls.

I was so scared, I didn't even know if Donnie knew what happened to me. I sort of hoped he did, because then he would come rescue me, but I also hoped he didn't, because if he tried to rescue me, he might be caught, and then…dissected.

Tears came to my eyes again, I didn't even know what to think anymore! I knew that I most likely won't be able to get rescued anytime soon. Bishop was probably on high alert for any type of rescue attempt.

Swinging my legs up onto the bed, I laid down and closed my eyes sadly.

I don't know how long I lay there, lightly dozing, but I heard the cell door open, so I opened my eyes and looked towards it and groaned. Bishop.

"Get up."

I shook my head and closed my eyes, but a sharp jolt of electricity shot through my neck, startled I jumped up from the bed. Realizing what happened, I glared at Bishop.

Bishop chuckled, "come, or I'll give you a stronger dose."

Feeling I had no choice in the matter I followed Bishop out of the room and into one of the test labs, he motioned for me to sit down on one of the tables, and immediately straps were secured around my chest, wrists, legs, and ankles.

Bishop turned around and addressed me, "Kristina, we will be running tests on you to see if you are pregnant or not."

I opened my mouth to protest, but a clamp created from the chair was situated over my mouth so I couldn't speak, Bishop smiled, "I know that you think that you are not pregnant, but I am not so sure, so I will still be running tests on you." He then grinned maliciously, "and if it comes out negative," he chuckled, "well, like I've said before, you will wish that you were never born, and maybe I will be generous enough to grant you that wish."

Gulping, I closed my eyes tightly trying my hardest to not let a single tear drop, although I was not successful. As the tear streamed down my cheek I felt a needle prick into my arm, making me gasp in surprise, pain and fear. He seemed to keep the needle in my arm forever, and finally he pulled the stinging end out.

Bishop placed the blood he took from me into a testing tube and then gave it to one of his henchmen, and giving him 'direct' orders to have it tested, while he talked to me.

The henchmen left and I felt Bishop's eyes on the back of my head, he yanked a swivel chair to his side by my table and abruptly sat down on it. "Now, if your pregnancy test comes out negative, I may be generous enough to take out the tortures I intend to inflict upon you, if you answer me some questions.

The clamp came off of my mouth, allowing me to speak again, so I turned my head and glared at him, "like I'd tell you anything! Plus the results haven't come out yet."

Bishop sneered, "I'm just warning you, but if you are stubborn.. well, lets just say you will receive the tortures I have already planned out." Bishop stood up from the chair and walked to the door, but before leaving he turned around and said, "you will go back to your quarters now."

The straps holding me down to the table released me and disappeared into the chair. I felt a miniscule jolt of electricity shoot through my neck, and I immediately started out for my 'quarters', so as not to feel the pain from a stronger electrical shock.

Entering my room, the electronic door shut behind me and I heard the invisible electrical grid go up, humming softly, almost comfortably. Although, I had always been comforted by the gentle sounds of technology.

Sighing, I softly laid down on the hard bed and closed my eyes, and drifting off into a light doze, not even aware of the tears streaming down my face nor the two presences behind me.

Mikey and I gulped as we looked up at the building in the desert before us, Bishop's headquarters. We silently jumped over the fence and to the other side, then we ran stealthily over to the building and entered the garage. I remembered the last time I was here, I had been turned into a monster by a bug bite from one of Bishop's mutated bugs and I was here for the cure. Not pleasant memories in the least.

We snuck up to one of the thick, metal, electronic doors, I brought out bot and placed him vertically on the door. He immediately began to hack through the system while Mikey and I waited.

When bot finished, there was a soft click and the doors opened without setting off any alarms, bot jumped out of the hole where he had been working and back onto my shoulder.

Running inside, we made our way along the walls and to the end of the hallway where we waited patiently, well, at least I was patient…

"Geez, when are we gonna see some guards! There sure isn't much security is there?"

"Mikey shoosh!" I whispered harshly as I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Mikey shut up and we peered down the hall where we soon saw two guards appear conversing quietly among themselves, not noticing us at all. And as soon as they passed our hiding place, we jumped out behind them and knocked them out cold. We stole their uniforms, hid their bodies, packed our own foot uniforms, and took off down the hallway, to see where it was headed.

We walked on quietly, yet on high alert, past another guard who was holding a vial with a red liquid in it, which I suspected to be blood. My face whitened, it had better not have been Kristy's or Bishop was going to pay!

Walking past a door, I suddenly stopped, I heard voices coming from inside. But then the door opened. Mikey quickly grabbed me to keep me walking, but that didn't stop Bishop who had just come out of a lab stopping us.

"You two, make sure my prisoner gets to her quarters? Alright?"

We turned around and nodded. Bishop walked off, a few seconds later we saw Kristy walk out rubbing her neck tenderly and start off down the hall. We followed her, and I soon noticed that there was a metal collar around her neck. I growled inwardly, my Kristina was not a slave!

Kristy entered a room and we both slipped in with her silently so that she would not hear us. I watched sadly as she collapsed onto her bed and quickly dozed off, even though she was crying softly.

I walked over to her and nudged her softly, her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she sat up, not yet facing me she asked coldly, "so you got the results huh? That they were negative, well I'm not going to tell Bishop anything, you got that?" She snapped and spun around and glared at me.

Realizing that she wouldn't recognize me, I smiled and said, "Kristy, it's me Donnie."

She narrowed her eyes, "uh, no, you are not. Duh, he's a turtle."

I laughed, "remember the project I was working on, to make us human? Well it works now."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she narrowed them again, "how do I know that you're not lying?"

I sighed frustrated, "remember, I haven't told anyone but you and Mikey about that experiment? And also," I cupped her chin in my right hand, "I love you." I leaned down and kissed her softly.

She broke the kiss and her eyes widened again, "Donnie? Is that really you?"

I nodded, "and I'm here to bust you outta here."

Kristy's face fell, "I'm afraid you won't be able to, you see they put this collar on me, so that I would obey them and not escape."

I brought out little bot and showed him to her. "See this? This is bot, he's resistance to anything electrical, and can hack into anything I know about." I placed bot on her shoulder. "Do you wanna try him?"

She turned her head and looked at bot, his one eye looked up at her and she laughed and nodded, "yeah, it's worth a try."

Bot, hearing her affirmation, started on the collar. It only took a few minutes until we hear a soft click and the collar dropped out onto her hands. She quickly snapped it back together and winced as an electrical shock went through her hands and she quickly set it on the bed and stood up.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Mikey.

"Because I know that Bishop will check once in a while to see if the collar is still intact, and we want a quick getaway, right?"

He nodded understanding.

We walked back to the door which was already opened by bot and we left. Looking both ways, we set off down the halls back the way we came. But when we entered the garage again, Bishop was waiting for us with his henchmen.

Taking action immediately, I grabbed Kristy and ran past them with Mikey right behind me. We heard Bishop shout, "Shut that door!" The door started to shut and I ran faster and Mikey caught up to me and ran at my side.

Right as the door was about to close we slid out of it and sprinted to the fence, and took a flying leap over it and to the helicopter waiting for us, where we made our quick getaway.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry! I had a huge writers block, but once I started again, I couldn't stop, so two chapters came out of that long wait, so I hope your happy! I didn't want to keep this chapter from you because I know you guys have been waiting long enough, and the last chapter is pretty short for my chapters. So yeah. Please R&R!**


	6. Why Does This Always Happen?

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the REALLY long wait! I've been brain-dead all summer and every time I open Microsoft Word© to right this chapter I could get anything, major writers block. But suddenly, right before school starts I suddenly can write something. So sorry if it isn't as good as the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the TMNT, but I will own Donnie someday, I WILL find a way!**

Chapter Six – Why Does This Always Happen?

I sighed my relief as I saw Manhattan, New York coming back into view. I felt eyes on me so I looked to my left and saw Donnie watching me, I smiled at him and he smiled back, then he returned his attention to flying the aircraft. I looked to the back of the aircraft and saw, and heard, Mikey snoring like, well, I don't think there's anything I could use to describe the awful noise he was making.

Groaning slightly as I touched my neck tenderly, my mind made a picture of what my neck must look like: red and swollen. I probably looked like a marshmallow, but that was just my imagination. It probably felt worse than it looked. Looking back over at Donnie I smiled again, he had come to my rescue, and not only him, but also the turtle that was making the awful noises back there did too. They risked their lives to save me.

I frowned, what if I had been pregnant, what would Bishop had done when the baby was born. I shivered and closed my eyes at the thought. I felt a warm hand lay softly across my own. Opening my eyes I looked down and saw Donnie's now warm, five-fingered and peach colored hand over my own.

Looking to my left I took in his features, his human features. He was cute, and could I say hot? He had a baby face but with dark features and light chocolate brown hair. He still had his same eyes that I just loved to gaze into; he had a cute nose…I wonder if his adorable grin will still be the same? Yet, I sort of missed him as a turtle, although I never really saw him as a turtle, I always did see him as a person, for who he is.

Don looked over and smiled warmly, "you okay?"  
I nodded and trying to change the subject I asked, "so, the, um, experiment worked?"

He grinned and looked out at the sky before us, "yeah," then he looked nervous, "do you like it, because I can change back if you want me to, this is only temporarily, in fact Mikey and I should be turning back any moment now."

I smiled, "either way is fine with me, I love you Donatello, not your body…" Donnie raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip, we burst out laughing, "lets pretend that didn't ever happen, okay?" I was bright red by now probably.

Don shrugged, "I don't know, that was pretty funny, I might have to share it with the family."

"Don't you even dare!" I shrieked.

We heard a snort and Mikey asked from the back groggily, "what? What don't you dare?"

Donnie opened his mouth to answer but I leaped over and cover his mouth, but in the process I tripped and jerked his arms causing the helicopter to jerk to the side. This caused me to yelp and I caught myself, and unfortunately it landed right where I think Don wanted me. After Don had steadied the aircraft, I found that my arms were wrapped around the headrest therefore successfully making me land into his arms on his lap and my head was right up to his. Our lips were touching, and our noses were awkwardly smashed. My eyes were wide and when I looked into his eyes they were filled with amusement and enjoyment.

We broke apart and I smiled sheepishly, "um, sorry?"

Don smiled, "no need to say sorry, that was done on purpose."

My mouth opened in surprise, "what? I didn't trip on purpose!"

Donnie shook his head, "no, I did that on purpose."

I furrowed my brow, "you mean to tell me that you jerked this helicopter so I would fall into your lap and end up kissing you?"

He grinned and nodded.

Hitting his arm playfully I scolded, "you little scoundrel!"

We heard Mikey clear his throat and we looked up, he was peeking over the chair, Donnie then said loud enough for him to hear, "and I think what would have made it even better would have been if Mikey wasn't here."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!"

"Exactly," I stated.

Mikey pouted and went back to his seat, and Don looked back to where he was flying.

"Kristy?"

"Yeah?"

"I've, been needing to ask you something." Don seemed really nervous, so I decided to try and make him even more nervous, he was so cute when he was nervous. I turned my back to him and snuggled up against him, surprisingly he took it in stride and went on.

"I've been thinking…"

"As usual," I muttered.

"That it's way too dangerous here Kristy, we've become too close…"

I frowned at where this was heading.

"I, I love you, but, it's a forbidden love Kristy, we can't be together, my brothers and I, we're meant to be alone together, to fight off evil and defend New York. We're only allowed a few friends to trust, but if we get too close, we will have an easy weakness. Bishop could have been using you to get to me, to, us. I have to find a way to send you home, I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt, I love you too much."

Tears were welling up in my eyes and I couldn't speak, I could feel my hair starting to get damp, Don was crying as well. How could he do this to me? How could he? If he really did love me then he'd let me stay. I didn't have anything back home, my parents weren't really my parents, my sister wasn't really my sister, and aunts and uncles and cousins weren't related to me at all! I was a foster child, my mother was killed and my father's a druggie, I was sent from home to home, over and over again. I was ripped from one family I loved to another. And every time we would get close I would be ripped away to another. Eventually I stopped loving. Oddly, the cartoon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was the only thing that kept me sane, that kept me from killing myself. I had fallen in love with the cartoon and with one of its characters.

And now like every time before, I was being ripped away from someone I had gotten close to, someone I had loved.

With tears streaming out of my eyes I ripped myself away from him, and went back to my seat and looked out of the window away from him. I felt like a little child again, hurt and confused, and feeling very unloved.

I could feel Don's hurt stare tearing into my skin, but it wasn't my fault, it was his own fault that he was hurt now…he hurt me first.

**There was something wrong with my son Donatello after he came back from his and Michelangelo's adventure to Bishop to save dear Kristina. When they had gotten back, Kristina ran for her room, I had assumed that she had been through some trauma, but when I saw the look on my son Donatello's face as he looked after her, I though otherwise. **

**Donatello and Michelangelo had proceeded to share with me the story of their adventure and afterwards they had changed from their human forms back to the turtles I have always known. I found it fascinating, and I am now trying to figure out what Bishop may have wanted with Kristina. I have an aching feeling that it had something to do with her relationship with my son.**

**I stood up, grabbed my cane, and walked to my doorway. Upon opening it I surveyed the surroundings, Leonardo was training in the dojo, Michelangelo was watching TV, Raphael was fixing up his shell-cycle, and Donatello was in his work area working on an invention of his, but I could tell his whole heart wasn't into it, there was something on his mind. I observed some more and noticed that Kristina was not here, looking to her door, I saw that it was shut but there was a light on. **

**"Donatello, would you come here please?" I asked sternly.**

**Donatello looked up confused but stood up and followed me into my bedchambers. **

**"Close the door," after Donatello had done so, I motioned to him to sit down. "Donatello, is there something you wish to talk to me about?"**

**Donatello looked down and shook his head.**

**"Look at me my son." I ordered sternly.**

**He looked up at me, and what I saw startled me briefly, I saw love, yet hatred, happiness yet overwhelmingly sadness, sure yet uncertain, through all that I could sense that he was utterly confused.**

**"Donatello, my son, please confide in me, I am here to help you with anything I can."**

**Tears welled up in my son's eyes and he closed them to try and fight them back. Leaning forward I reached out to him and surrounded his body with my arms, like he was a young child again, confused because he couldn't get the toaster to work again. **

**"Shhhhh, it's alright to cry, there's nothing wrong in doing so." Immediately I felt my fur become damp as he let the tears spill onto me. I pulled back but kept him at arms length, "now my son, do tell me what is the matter."**

**Donatello sniffed, "well, I'm in love with Kristina, and I thought she loved me back, but I'm not so sure anymore…"**

**"What brought on this confusion?"**

**"When we had rescued her, I started to think that it is just too dangerous for her here, especially that I now have these intense feelings for her, she might get hurt or something, and I couldn't bear to see her get hurt. I wanted to protect her, so I told her that I loved her but I needed to find a way to get her back because it was too dangerous here. She hasn't said a word to me since then; she won't even look at me. I thought what I was doing was right, but I don't know anymore."**

**I sighed, I didn't know what to do, this wasn't a physical problem that I could figure out and fix, this was emotional, and I had no experience in it. I wanted to give my son comfort but I didn't know how. I pulled him into my arms again and we just sat there as father and son, not teacher and student. Finally, these words formed in my head and I let them out of my mouth, "why don't you speak with her Donatello, maybe there is something that you don't know about."**

**Donatello pulled away and nodded, "alright, I'll try that." I grabbed a tissue and handed it to him, he wiped his eyes of his tears and stood up, I stood up with him and motioned for him to go. Before leaving he turned around, "thank you, father."**

I hesitated at her door, my father's words were echoing in my mind, 'why don't you speak with her Donatello, maybe there is something that you don't know about.' I sighed and raised my fist, and knocked softly, barely enough to be heard. I was terrified, terrified of what might happened. I was just hoping that this was PMS week or something and that she's just taking everything way too hard, harder than she usually would.

The door opened a crack and I heard her sob stricken voice ask, "Who is it?"

"D-don."

Silence, then, "what do you want?"

I winced at the hostile tone she used, "I just, I want to talk to you Kristy."

"I thought we already did that," she snapped.

"No I…"

"I understand Don, I've gotten too close to you for comfort and now you want to push me away so you don' t have something else to worry about. I understand, I know you'll figure someway to get me home, I'm here if you need help." She then slammed the door into my face.

I stood there, broken to pieces. In a daze I walked away to my room and shut the door quietly.

**I bit my lip, I heard what Don told Kristy in the plane, and I wanted to help, I really did, but should I get involved with this? After Kristy and slammed the door in Don's face and Don and walked off to his room, Leo, Raph, and I were exchanging worried glances.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it any longer; I stood up and marched over to Kristy's door. I heard a murmured, "Mikey no…" from one of my brothers as I knocked on her door hard, but I ignored it. **

**I heard Kristy call out from inside, "my goodness Don, just LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to talk to you about ANYTHING!"**

**"It's not Don," I answered back.**

**"Then who is it?"**

**"Why don't you come out and see."**

**"Don, if this is some type of trick to get me out, you're dead."**

**"It's not." I answered simply.**

**Kristy opened the door and peered out, she sighed, "what do you want now Mikey?"**

**I winced, "ouch, harsh much?"**

**She smiled and opened the door more, "why don't you come inside."**

**I nodded and walked into her room, even though I was feeling rather successful in penetrating her barrier I felt kind of guilty for being able to get in and Don not being able to. I sat on her bed and motioned for her to sit next to me. **

**She sat next to me and asked again, "what do you want Mikey?"**

**"I want to know why you are shunning Don, all he wants to do is protect you."**

**She looked away, "just because…"**

**"That's no answer Kristy."**

**"So what? I'm just gonna leave, he's gonna forget all about me when I leave," then she added softly, "just like everybody else."**

**"What do you mean just like everybody else?"**

**Her eyes darkened, "its none of your business Mikey."**

**"It may not be my business, but I think it may be Don's."**

**"And why would you say that?"**

**"Because he was a right to know why you are so upset, this is more that just going away, if the danger was gone, Don would immediately try to get you back, and you know it. He has fallen hard for you Kristy, how can you just ignore that, he loves you so much!"**

**Kristy was quiet, "but Mike, how can I? After all I've gone through, how can I love again, and then be pushed away, all over again. I tried to love him, I do love him, but I can't take another one pushing me away, another one I will never see again."**

**I didn't know what she was meaning, but I still had to get her to go talk to Don, "Kristy, Don deserves to know how you feel about this, you deserve a say in this. Go talk to him, maybe you two could come up with some type of compromise."**

**She nodded, "yeah, I think I will," she smiled and then kissed me on the cheek, "thanks Mike, and don't you dare take that kiss the wrong way, you're like a brother to me." **

**I shrugged, "I don't know…"**

**"Mike!"**

**"Okay!"**

**She smiled and walked out, I followed after her and watched as she walked to Dons room and entered without knocking. That's gonna startle him, she always knocks…or does she…**

I silently walked into Don's room and closed the door, Donnie was lying on his bed seemingly asleep, but most likely not. I walked over and sat at the edge of his bed, reaching forward I stroked his face, "oh Donnie, I never wanted this to happen, I wanted to be with you forever."

Don opened his eyes and looked up at me, I winced, for I saw such hurt in his eyes.

"Donnie, I need to, I need to explain my actions."

Don sat up and scooted forward to sit next to me, nearly pressing his thigh against mine in anticipation.

I giggled, "You can't be that excited to find out."

"Oh but I am." Don said in all seriousness.

"Oh, well, okay. Here's the thing Donnie. When I was three years old, my mother was killed in a car accident with a drunk driver, I was in the car, and I-I watched her die. My only parent then was my father. He was the greatest dad then, but after my mom died he started drinking, and taking drugs. He eventually started to beat me, we moved a lot, and finally one of my neighbors reported him. I was taken away from him and sent to a foster home. I loved my new parents more than anything, but they were a temporary foster care, and right as I trusted and loved them I was ripped away to another home. The same thing happened more than I can count, until I started to just close up and be cold to my foster parents. It all continued until I was eighteen, and I started taking care of myself. My last family had been with me the longest, and they sent me to New York to visit and to do research. The only thing that I had continued to love was the cartoon show, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" I had loved the show and one of the characters in it. And then when I wished to be here, and my wish was granted, I immediately fell in love with you. And I thought that I could just stay here forever, this was the happiest I had ever been since my mother had died. And then today, you told me that we should separate, to me, it was like I was leaving another foster home that I had grown to love and care for, and now I was being ripped away from it. I don't want that to happen Donnie, I don't want it to, I love you Donnie."

Don wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight while burrowing his beak into my hair. "I just wanted to protect you," he whispered.

"I know Donnie, but I want you to protect me here, teach me ninjitsu, teach me how to defend myself. Just don't send me back, I'm happy here."

I felt him nod, "alright, I won't, I'll teach you everything I know. I love you too Kristy."

He nuzzled my hair, and I closed my eyes, yeah, I was happy here. "Donnie, I don't want you to tell anybody what I just told you, okay?"

Don nodded again, "okay." He pulled away and looked intensely into my eyes, I turned red under his intense gaze. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine passionately. I placed my hand on the back on his head and kissed him passionately back.

**Authors Note: So how was the chapter? Please Read and Review to tell me, I want a ton, k? So even if you think it was crappy, tell me! I don't mind, I'll just think that your rude and you don't like love stories cuz that's what this is all about! I'll try to hurry and find something to write about in the next chapter! So any ideas on what the next chapter will be will be welcome. But if you want the story to end right now, you can tell me that too, cuz I'm not sure if this should be the end or not. Read and Review please!**


End file.
